


Stucky Playlist

by TooManyBattles (Skarabrae_stone)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Music, Playlist, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarabrae_stone/pseuds/TooManyBattles
Summary: I started a Spotify playlist of songs I associate with Steve and/or Bucky about a year and a half ago, and it's grown to over 25 hours of listening. I’m breaking it up into slightly more managable bits, as opposed to the haphazard thing I’ve got going on Spotify. I've posted parts of it on Tumblr, but figured I would do so here, as well. Because of my personal tastes, there's a lot of folk and rock in here, but honestly, it's pretty eclectic. I hope at least a few people enjoy this! (And feel free to rec songs to me in the comments!)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 23
Kudos: 14





	1. Part 1: PreWar

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less chronological, with songs that could be from Steve’s or Bucky’s point of view, or both.  
> The version on Tumblr is [here.](https://captaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com/post/182198601967/stucky-playlist)

**Part I: Prewar**

_Starting with Steve’s (and possibly Bucky’s) Irish/immigrant status, heading through friendship, pining, and love, along with some protest songs– I always headcanon Steve, especially, as being involved with the socialist/labor rights/protest scene in 1930s Brooklyn._   
****

“The Back Door”, Cherish the Ladies

[https://open.spotify.com/track/5WxhJF9I5taQ8DNDL4knrR?si=3_n1wHWQTIan8-XZU7rcZw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F5WxhJF9I5taQ8DNDL4knrR%3Fsi%3D3_n1wHWQTIan8-XZU7rcZw&t=NTBmM2UzNWM4YTExODczOTYwNDE0ZTQwYWE2ZDQ0YmVkNDUzYzk2MCxRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“Livin’ in America”, Black 47

[https://open.spotify.com/track/5tbXgcNd7zygimQiXWLQcx?si=kEUbixlvQOOGB50KaSclng](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F5tbXgcNd7zygimQiXWLQcx%3Fsi%3DkEUbixlvQOOGB50KaSclng&t=YjFjZWZhZDViZmVmMWY0NTU5NDBhNzc4OWVjYzBhODMwZmQ3MWI2NyxRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“Brooklyn (Owes the Charmer Under Me)”, Steely Dan

[https://open.spotify.com/track/5w6AGoRTmtlLK89lhrupBR?si=b9qHMb-ETxONdPBjSrcL9g](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F5w6AGoRTmtlLK89lhrupBR%3Fsi%3Db9qHMb-ETxONdPBjSrcL9g&t=NDE0YzQ4ZGRmOTE1MWYyNzY1MDNjMTE2MzQ0OWJkMTY1ZWFjZWE1YixRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“Coney Island Baby”, Lou Reed

[https://open.spotify.com/track/0ivHDucXMbjTjiU4lMIkBO?si=1LDwDTZZSD-lQwAjn2AOyA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F0ivHDucXMbjTjiU4lMIkBO%3Fsi%3D1LDwDTZZSD-lQwAjn2AOyA&t=Y2M3ZjYyMzZmNTU4NmRhMzUwMzEzZTQ1ZGEwODEyODQxN2E5MTljZCxRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“Pink Houses”, John Mellencamp

[https://open.spotify.com/track/5JKQMoGmXwDHCodn5pFVHB?si=Ckdj6rGGQxKmnChi9Lz1VQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F5JKQMoGmXwDHCodn5pFVHB%3Fsi%3DCkdj6rGGQxKmnChi9Lz1VQ&t=OGYxNTQxYzQxMWUxYzhkY2FlMDhiNjI3YjMwYmI4ODg3OWFhZDg1ZixRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“The Only Living Boy in New York”, Simon & Garfunkel

[https://open.spotify.com/track/5MbXzXGbqobR8xPVPs8OXA?si=rw9UP6yOSo6CYXWkMjDcRQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F5MbXzXGbqobR8xPVPs8OXA%3Fsi%3Drw9UP6yOSo6CYXWkMjDcRQ&t=YWUyOWJlNmNmNDViYmU3ZTYwYmExZmQwMTYyNTc4NzMxMjY2NTExMCxRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“4+20”, Crosby, Stills, Nash, & Young

[https://open.spotify.com/track/2jZPEeW2ynykb2GkVqpOkJ?si=gf-H6iBfR5a9Yc05jHI3Ww](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2jZPEeW2ynykb2GkVqpOkJ%3Fsi%3Dgf-H6iBfR5a9Yc05jHI3Ww&t=ZjdhZjlhMjBiMTAwZDcyYWViZjlhYTMxMDQzNDVkOGIzMDRjZWFjZSxRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“This Land is Your Land”, Woody Guthrie

[https://open.spotify.com/track/7CNaYAdLyi86kofGafReiT?si=yS86C3SeTTm5DI0iPEbCKg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F7CNaYAdLyi86kofGafReiT%3Fsi%3DyS86C3SeTTm5DI0iPEbCKg&t=Yjk3MzgzMTI4MjJhNDkxZDEwZmFlYWM4MTQ0NDEwZWYwYjNkMmM2YSxRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“Poems, Prayers, & Promises”, John Denver

[https://open.spotify.com/track/1ydNrg5m64qFjNZA4rGx8m?si=hSJJ0ipdSsihsVLuFfcsCw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F1ydNrg5m64qFjNZA4rGx8m%3Fsi%3DhSJJ0ipdSsihsVLuFfcsCw&t=MmY0MzE5ZGQ2ZDExNDUwZDIxNGNhZTA3MWM4NGI1OWQwZDQzYWFmMCxRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“My Best Friend”, Jefferson Airplane

[https://open.spotify.com/track/6V1f1eJ6MPNfLQXPmzqXja?si=zcYBHLuUSqWK_WrnD4b5TA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F6V1f1eJ6MPNfLQXPmzqXja%3Fsi%3DzcYBHLuUSqWK_WrnD4b5TA&t=YjNmMDhiY2I3YTNkYTA2ZjVmMjFkNDI4ZDMyZGQwODYyY2ExZTg4NSxRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“Watching the Wheels”, John Lennon

[https://open.spotify.com/track/4NjyI3qjCRv3XZXgcISc8E?si=CLkezUEoTWuq2RdCbH78Pw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F4NjyI3qjCRv3XZXgcISc8E%3Fsi%3DCLkezUEoTWuq2RdCbH78Pw&t=N2M2NjM5OWY3MWRhMDI1Yjk3NDU5OTZmZTRhYzgyZTZjYjNlNTUyYixRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“No Soul”, Kingdom Jasmine

[https://open.spotify.com/track/7xdJmulsTJluxYHsVh1Zv9?si=jZ406Z2USkepC6r5cawTrw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F7xdJmulsTJluxYHsVh1Zv9%3Fsi%3DjZ406Z2USkepC6r5cawTrw&t=ZDZjMzllZGMyZmRlODZhNjM2ZmZhYmRkM2ZmNGRiOTgwYTc3ZDYxZixRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“I Will”, the Beatles

[https://open.spotify.com/track/0fRiIPNbwivbP2SbLOTuaI?si=nFdaVWyJRNOvisbh-KZ8CA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F0fRiIPNbwivbP2SbLOTuaI%3Fsi%3DnFdaVWyJRNOvisbh-KZ8CA&t=YzAyMDhkYzgyZGQzYWY4MWNiM2UyMTQ3YjhlMDEwZWU5ZGE5MTk1YyxRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“Bridge Over Troubled Water”, Simon & Garfunkel

[https://open.spotify.com/track/6l8EbYRtQMgKOyc1gcDHF9?si=Gr8IDbtUQ9yAMhS92on2pA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F6l8EbYRtQMgKOyc1gcDHF9%3Fsi%3DGr8IDbtUQ9yAMhS92on2pA&t=NzAwZGQ4OTRmMTYzNjQ1Y2U2NTM1NWY1Yzg4MzJlZjVkZGM4ZDVkYixRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“Orphans of Wealth”, Don Mclean

[https://open.spotify.com/track/5fYaIJTllVzF58iX7afB70?si=CrkwXfR8TOeKuZePyEId-A](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F5fYaIJTllVzF58iX7afB70%3Fsi%3DCrkwXfR8TOeKuZePyEId-A&t=ZTg0NTk0YTdhMzgyZjUxZjE4N2ZlOWU4NmI5OTUxY2VlZTMzODIwMixRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“Feel it Still”, Portugal. The Man

[https://open.spotify.com/track/6QgjcU0zLnzq5OrUoSZ3OK?si=COyYBg82T4yrvaMMECW5Jg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F6QgjcU0zLnzq5OrUoSZ3OK%3Fsi%3DCOyYBg82T4yrvaMMECW5Jg&t=OGZmZmQ3YWZkZmY0NDFlN2U0OTZjMTA0M2IwZjhhMmZjNTcxN2IyYixRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“It Isn’t Nice”, Judy Collins

[https://open.spotify.com/track/4SLjWcxnKl2HyTaL4lv3SI?si=MqW01fyJSTGm-VaRtbAbug](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F4SLjWcxnKl2HyTaL4lv3SI%3Fsi%3DMqW01fyJSTGm-VaRtbAbug&t=ZWI0OTU2ZWQ0MjQ4MzU1MjRlYmVjMzk0MTQ2NTNhZGU5OTUyYmE5NixRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“Movin’ Out (Anthony’s Song)”, Billy Joel

[https://open.spotify.com/track/2kljMnSM1ZKXJgKl0SE46g?si=m4Yh7ju6QMSirlo8BEV_-g](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2kljMnSM1ZKXJgKl0SE46g%3Fsi%3Dm4Yh7ju6QMSirlo8BEV_-g&t=Mzc0ZjA2MTIwMTdiODUyNTNkMzE0ODU1MmQ5ZjU1NDc2YTFhODUwMSxRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“(Wish I Could Fly Like) Superman”, the Kinks

[https://open.spotify.com/track/4uDnx2eQm8V9Fnj0L0k8bb?si=Huu2AaciTRqprYum7tNDmQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F4uDnx2eQm8V9Fnj0L0k8bb%3Fsi%3DHuu2AaciTRqprYum7tNDmQ&t=ODAwNDA5ZTljOTE5YTkwMDZkZDlkMjdiYzc4Zjc5NTQ1ZTE5ZDdhNCxRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“A Hard Rain’s A-Gonna Fall”, Bob Dylan

[https://open.spotify.com/track/7ny2ATvjtKszCpLpfsGnVQ?si=Cc4wuHKVQhSCNzMlbw18Nw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F7ny2ATvjtKszCpLpfsGnVQ%3Fsi%3DCc4wuHKVQhSCNzMlbw18Nw&t=YTliNGQyZjI0M2QxOTZlODZmYjBiMDk0NjM3YmE3M2MyZTA1ZWYzYyxRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“Which Side are You On?”, Pete Seeger

[https://open.spotify.com/track/0TZsy6XheL9cSxuX7yYqCO?si=Bpz8eDAXSMK2jhfRGTwTWQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F0TZsy6XheL9cSxuX7yYqCO%3Fsi%3DBpz8eDAXSMK2jhfRGTwTWQ&t=ZWRhNzA0MWI0MzA0NzFmM2NiZmY4ZGU0OTYwOTE2ZGNlOWQzMDQ0ZCxRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“Daughters & Sons”, Woods Tea Company

[https://open.spotify.com/track/3xFgzhP9ZrDzQAdqok77qk?si=572bvF22Ra-ra74AmUjbLA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F3xFgzhP9ZrDzQAdqok77qk%3Fsi%3D572bvF22Ra-ra74AmUjbLA&t=NGY0MDc0YTE0MDEwYTEzNjAwZTY0ODY2ZmI4YzUwZGM5ZWM3M2RhNSxRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“The Wheels of the World”, John Doyle

[https://open.spotify.com/track/3qkSQhVVdzSu3IDWaJPoYo?si=nEz-AnJVToaN0kS0bQiYDg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F3qkSQhVVdzSu3IDWaJPoYo%3Fsi%3DnEz-AnJVToaN0kS0bQiYDg&t=Y2VmYzJjMTdhZWQ1YmFkMTlhYTMzOTY1MDI3ZWE0OWFkNjhjMmFhYyxRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“Come in From the Cold”, Joni Mitchell

[https://open.spotify.com/track/3BWZr8vwUx9c9zTigWO3FS?si=U7slfqTCRmC31lyslgvUqw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F3BWZr8vwUx9c9zTigWO3FS%3Fsi%3DU7slfqTCRmC31lyslgvUqw&t=ODBiYTA1MmZhZTUyMDY2YWFmMTg1N2U4NDcxYjc1Njc0YjRjNjk0MCxRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“More than I Say I do”, Jocelyn and Chris Arndt

[https://open.spotify.com/track/2VQbXTC9vZmEuhCg1fM7sP?si=iKP4VqB7Rn-4D8Czdqx6Vw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2VQbXTC9vZmEuhCg1fM7sP%3Fsi%3DiKP4VqB7Rn-4D8Czdqx6Vw&t=YTM0NGY1NDJhYTZkYWY3ZDViNTFhOTJmOWNjNDcwOGRiYzUyZTdhOSxRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“Catch the Wind”, Donovan

[https://open.spotify.com/track/7cyOTirNS1rXygPulz9WR3?si=2njwWVLyRYKMJkqsoll3yQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F7cyOTirNS1rXygPulz9WR3%3Fsi%3D2njwWVLyRYKMJkqsoll3yQ&t=YTc1NjMxYWQ0NmQxYWFiODZkOTI4YzZhZTQ4ZmNlMGE2NDY0ZWNkZSxRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“Iowa”, Dar Williams

[https://open.spotify.com/track/0dVfC8fDqrviifa2KmYeiZ?si=KEyzo7G3QducGzHTE6MLzg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F0dVfC8fDqrviifa2KmYeiZ%3Fsi%3DKEyzo7G3QducGzHTE6MLzg&t=MTMxMjZjN2VmNTY3Njg2YjlhODY3YjYyNzkzZmJhNjdjNjQ2MDVkMixRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“There is a Curious Paradox”, from _The Fantasticks_ , by Harvey Schmidt, Tom Jones

[https://open.spotify.com/track/5256DH3WoZ1gLc10HeqwS3?si=2J__ooawR7GXbJATiK7pBw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F5256DH3WoZ1gLc10HeqwS3%3Fsi%3D2J__ooawR7GXbJATiK7pBw&t=YjcxYzhjYjFjNDNkZDIxM2MzNDdiMWFjOWQyZTY5NzA1MGJiNjFkZixRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“Here to Stay”, Jocelyn and Chris Arndt

[https://open.spotify.com/track/2TQDUroklhOodw2rLcmvi1?si=4N2NBpmnSt2UmUEeyaezDw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2TQDUroklhOodw2rLcmvi1%3Fsi%3D4N2NBpmnSt2UmUEeyaezDw&t=ZjMxMjcwMjViMDhmOWVkZDZmM2U4NGQ0ZmIyYmQxNzgzMGEyNzgyNCxRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“Boxes”, the Goo Goo Dolls

[https://open.spotify.com/track/4zhbaPw1LhwKOTWD4E20vK?si=0cjuBcHfTJiEIeHGMErVaA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F4zhbaPw1LhwKOTWD4E20vK%3Fsi%3D0cjuBcHfTJiEIeHGMErVaA&t=ZjZjNTUzNmEwZWIwZGVhYzcwZTNkMGRlOGJhYTM3YWJkZTliMWE1YyxRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“Night Moves”, Bob Seger

[https://open.spotify.com/track/6UBjSnyP1O5W5ndJoO9vUk?si=LiiyDc0PRoum6xfmWg7e5g](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F6UBjSnyP1O5W5ndJoO9vUk%3Fsi%3DLiiyDc0PRoum6xfmWg7e5g&t=OGMzZTAyYTI0NDkxNmRhNTBkYWQ0YTQ4Mzc0MmViZmEzMWU3YjQ0MixRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“Restless”, Alison Krauss and Union Station

[https://open.spotify.com/track/3Ior1xvcGbYgyYnn08U7yV?si=QJksQUq4S4-SKx_X3NJdEw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F3Ior1xvcGbYgyYnn08U7yV%3Fsi%3DQJksQUq4S4-SKx_X3NJdEw&t=Yjg3ZTIxNDcxODU1NmY1YjMxMzE0NmU2OGUxYjdmY2I0NTM3OTJmYixRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“Full Forever”, the Goo Goo Dolls

[https://open.spotify.com/track/4Gqfcg7Ve6mVepAlYZ5yP3?si=GwPonqf8SmysU79IyFYgvg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F4Gqfcg7Ve6mVepAlYZ5yP3%3Fsi%3DGwPonqf8SmysU79IyFYgvg&t=MDBkMGI1ODBlOGI1Y2E4YjQzMWEyZTRjYmJlNzEwY2RjNTA1MzE5NSxRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“Hitch a Ride”, Boston

[https://open.spotify.com/track/0870QNicMawQH2cnzBVZ3P?si=M0TvdU2bRMa7kkyGqqYfDA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F0870QNicMawQH2cnzBVZ3P%3Fsi%3DM0TvdU2bRMa7kkyGqqYfDA&t=ZDY4YmNiMTA0NDFmMjdmY2ZhMTkyOTBhMDQ0MmJjZDBhNWFjZjU0NyxRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“Lean On Me”, Bill Withers

[https://open.spotify.com/track/3M8FzayQWtkvOhqMn2V4T2?si=SS76Xik9Rnuh1eCpJU-3Iw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F3M8FzayQWtkvOhqMn2V4T2%3Fsi%3DSS76Xik9Rnuh1eCpJU-3Iw&t=Yjk1MDUwNTZlOWNhODk1NzM0Y2FmMjc5YzY3ZTE3OWU5YTVmM2M2NixRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“End of the Line”, The Traveling Wilburys

[https://open.spotify.com/track/4HA2jo7wkMdN1lmLO6ryzE?si=gKrfhrDlRGC24FFh5aThmA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F4HA2jo7wkMdN1lmLO6ryzE%3Fsi%3DgKrfhrDlRGC24FFh5aThmA&t=MDc3NjU1NjNmOTgxZjM4NWIwMTVhZGJhZmUyY2Y2M2I2YTQyZjU1NSxRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“You’re My Best Friend”, Queen

[https://open.spotify.com/track/4vEXJ6NvEwS8ptynkNswaa?si=6Phmqsx5S3WXCMPCVNXXsw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F4vEXJ6NvEwS8ptynkNswaa%3Fsi%3D6Phmqsx5S3WXCMPCVNXXsw&t=ZGI1YTYwNWI2OTI0ZTFjNTI4MmYyOWY5MjhiZjQyYzljOWU4ZDczNixRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“I’m Gonna Be (500 Miles)”, the Proclaimers

[https://open.spotify.com/track/67iAlVNDDdddxqSD2EZhFs?si=32GrnPDuQ2y49Ok1GeSDyw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F67iAlVNDDdddxqSD2EZhFs%3Fsi%3D32GrnPDuQ2y49Ok1GeSDyw&t=NjlkMzgwYTNiNDYxNWZmNjQzYTk4YTdmN2ZlOGQ2NTE5ODBkYWE1MyxRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“Saturday Night’s Alright (For Fighting)”, Elton John

[https://open.spotify.com/track/4i6wwcBc3Qrqir83xBdbM6?si=hfLupGTpQ5eSzavVaqOdvQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F4i6wwcBc3Qrqir83xBdbM6%3Fsi%3DhfLupGTpQ5eSzavVaqOdvQ&t=M2ZlMzk3OWMyNDU4NWQzZWRjMDk3M2QxNzIyYzc0ZjdjNGZhNThjNSxRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“Authority Song”, John Mellencamp

[https://open.spotify.com/track/38Lf9Im0jQhAaKx8ehQM1S?si=HJEcKYccSRmWpU1DXFEMkg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F38Lf9Im0jQhAaKx8ehQM1S%3Fsi%3DHJEcKYccSRmWpU1DXFEMkg&t=MThkODM5NGU5NzhjMThlNGUyMDZkNzRkMjQ3YTZlNTQ4MDE3M2QzMixRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“(Don’t Fear) The Reaper”, Blue Oyster Cult

[https://open.spotify.com/track/5QTxFnGygVM4jFQiBovmRo?si=erJj2gffQdWNoronB2E6SQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F5QTxFnGygVM4jFQiBovmRo%3Fsi%3DerJj2gffQdWNoronB2E6SQ&t=MDU3YTFkZTU4ZjdmM2M4YzBlOTk4MjgwY2U5Y2FkMTI5NzEyYzc2MyxRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“Lions Inside”, Valley of Wolves

[https://open.spotify.com/track/3JUWlLaCdoDIDPjBNr7Y4C?si=cYWQ5hMjQtu1nrqSYKKI4w](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F3JUWlLaCdoDIDPjBNr7Y4C%3Fsi%3DcYWQ5hMjQtu1nrqSYKKI4w&t=MGVhNjliYjNhMTdmNWExMTNiOTVjN2QyMTYwOGRjNDQ5YmVkN2ZhMCxRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)

“My Shot”, from _Hamilton_ , Lin Manuel Miranda

[https://open.spotify.com/track/4cxvludVmQxryrnx1m9FqL?si=xUfYV6DYSASQzWTGc9qFHw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F4cxvludVmQxryrnx1m9FqL%3Fsi%3DxUfYV6DYSASQzWTGc9qFHw&t=NmE3ZTA3OGM0ZjRhZTUyM2QxMzAzMDU4NzhmYTg3NWJkNTg5NDE5ZSxRR3FTdWZrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182198601967%2Fstucky-playlist&m=1)


	2. Part II: Boys at War

**Part II: Boys at War**

_Starts with Steve and Bucky leaving for war, Bucky imprisoned, and the rescue of the prisoners at Azzano. ‘’World Where You Live” through “I’m Fine” address Bucky’s feelings about Steve, Peggy, and the aftermath of Azzano. Most of the songs on here are just about war in general, soldiers, etc. “I’ll Be Seeing You”, “Kiss Me Goodnight, Sergeant Major”, and “All You Fascists Bound to Lose” are all from the ‘40s. Ends with Bucky’s fall from the train (”Last Train to Glory”) and Steve mourning him/Steve’s “death”._

“10,000 Miles”, Mary Chapin Carpenter

[https://open.spotify.com/track/7MI5YhSIIqSmmATiDgbCRj?si=coiLhfkQRD2freDKPlQQbA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F7MI5YhSIIqSmmATiDgbCRj%3Fsi%3DcoiLhfkQRD2freDKPlQQbA&t=NjIwN2RmMjMyOTM4MDc2ZjRhZTNmNGZkZjRmOTNiMDRkNDhhOGQyMSxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Johnny’s Gone for a Soldier”, Solas

[https://open.spotify.com/track/0kJgbaDMy5Rwn0g2RFcGxE?si=RFpr4qOrTWeAEK7AKMK2sA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F0kJgbaDMy5Rwn0g2RFcGxE%3Fsi%3DRFpr4qOrTWeAEK7AKMK2sA&t=ODlhZjc5NDZlZTZiNjQ0NDljZDVjM2IyMTc4Njk0MGY0NTE5M2U2NSxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Cruel War”, Peter, Paul, and Mary

[https://open.spotify.com/track/6OOygirF1nbko4tx3y5bMy?si=QBY7fkLeSrSceDS7SZVzcQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F6OOygirF1nbko4tx3y5bMy%3Fsi%3DQBY7fkLeSrSceDS7SZVzcQ&t=NGIwMTQ2MjRmODcwZGQ3NGFiYWM4Njg2OWIyN2E2Njk0NDFkY2U3MCxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Mrs. McGrath”, Bruce Springsteen

[https://open.spotify.com/track/24sruCj3p7EjKUwUQmxC1U?si=myMHl297SAGcL3AHRtMLEQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F24sruCj3p7EjKUwUQmxC1U%3Fsi%3DmyMHl297SAGcL3AHRtMLEQ&t=Y2JhZDYyY2I5NGNjOTRlZTgxYTkwYjVkZWZiNzhiOWU1N2RlYTJiMixKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Point of Know Return”, Kansas

[https://open.spotify.com/track/0YoAVHXeEPPzZxK0xPQqYn?si=-wGDqFWKTDi0fqyZ0Rbrsg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F0YoAVHXeEPPzZxK0xPQqYn%3Fsi%3D-wGDqFWKTDi0fqyZ0Rbrsg&t=MDA5ODI0NjNkZmU3Zjc2ZDdlOTQxMTAwN2QzZmFmYjU5MmI4NWJhYSxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Learn to Fly”, Foo Fighters

[https://open.spotify.com/track/5OQsiBsky2k2kDKy2bX2eT?si=c-C-dq-yRLetkjVzDIZprQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F5OQsiBsky2k2kDKy2bX2eT%3Fsi%3Dc-C-dq-yRLetkjVzDIZprQ&t=OGIyYWVjZThmMjBiY2IzNDMyOGEyYjk2NGZiYWNiMDFhNzY5OTZjNCxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Zero to Hero”, from _Hercules_

[https://open.spotify.com/track/4zDfgax6Ihb0UWdour1ZEs?si=oiRGlNO-RPekB6AqFKewDw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F4zDfgax6Ihb0UWdour1ZEs%3Fsi%3DoiRGlNO-RPekB6AqFKewDw&t=NTA1MzljMzZhZjRmMjE3NTliYzQ0MjYwYmZkYWJkYjU5MzY4MDA3ZixKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Seven Nation Army”, The White Stripes

[https://open.spotify.com/track/3m6KkYKdnbffMpGd9Pm9FP?si=2Ev5sXrbRSWdONsETu8RvA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F3m6KkYKdnbffMpGd9Pm9FP%3Fsi%3D2Ev5sXrbRSWdONsETu8RvA&t=NjJhMWM3ZTFjNjE5YzA5MjQwZWY3Y2U5ZjdjY2MwMmM4MmUxMmI0NyxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Prisoners”, John Denver

[https://open.spotify.com/track/0zNDnwsJLAgTmCQIBXXde9?si=L88HRJpvSx2x-bdh2QskqQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F0zNDnwsJLAgTmCQIBXXde9%3Fsi%3DL88HRJpvSx2x-bdh2QskqQ&t=M2Q0MTUxN2Y2YTQ0Y2UzYTQwYjc5ODFlNjNlMWFkNWYxZjRlNTRjNixKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Midnight Special”, Creedence Clearwater Revival

[https://open.spotify.com/track/5jRQvcl66ovRTjUwzXziZA?si=j8RysZq3QlKxILLCPjp_Ug](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F5jRQvcl66ovRTjUwzXziZA%3Fsi%3Dj8RysZq3QlKxILLCPjp_Ug&t=Yzc0NzU3YjE2MThhNDEzMjEyZTIyY2VjMzAxOTI5ZWNjZWExOWY3MCxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Holding Out for a Hero”, Bonnie Tyler

[https://open.spotify.com/track/7L2eFj0KFJDmHTPMUL4ZxR?si=REw7BSokTUmV6OcfnBbNEg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F7L2eFj0KFJDmHTPMUL4ZxR%3Fsi%3DREw7BSokTUmV6OcfnBbNEg&t=NDU2NmRmNGM3YzYxYjk0NWNhNmEwZTQ0NzY5OWNlMjM0MDU1MTZmMCxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“So Alive”, the Goo Goo Dolls

[https://open.spotify.com/track/0Se1ajfYEa51gkPKV5UgLV?si=c79mDcGQQUGQh-RRqYllUg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F0Se1ajfYEa51gkPKV5UgLV%3Fsi%3Dc79mDcGQQUGQh-RRqYllUg&t=NWM1YjlhYmJiOGFlZDkwZTQwYTA4ZWZlZTk2MDVmM2RmYmU1NWEwNSxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“I’ll be Seeing You”, Billie Holiday

[https://open.spotify.com/track/2T0VyprVdS76wpHKL7tdXg?si=Ib9SbJUMSaKhUc4kTpJUGg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2T0VyprVdS76wpHKL7tdXg%3Fsi%3DIb9SbJUMSaKhUc4kTpJUGg&t=NTAxM2E5NTAyZDNkNWRiN2Y1ZDIwMjBiM2FiZTJhODk4ODYyM2MxYyxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“World Where You Live”, Crowded House

[https://open.spotify.com/track/5nVvBPLrL5VAPvhyy5dvTI?si=fPBuB_NTSD-Yb4G82y3rsA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F5nVvBPLrL5VAPvhyy5dvTI%3Fsi%3DfPBuB_NTSD-Yb4G82y3rsA&t=OTZhODQ2NzU1ZWI3NmVmMjg0ZGFhNTA0NThkNTM0OTE5NDJhNmE4NCxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Jolene”, Dolly Parton

[https://open.spotify.com/track/2SpEHTbUuebeLkgs9QB7Ue?si=yon1tqXlQtK__rESepBeiw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2SpEHTbUuebeLkgs9QB7Ue%3Fsi%3Dyon1tqXlQtK__rESepBeiw&t=NTIyZTQ4MmU3OWQ4MzMzNzVjNjJiOTUzNGE4ZWNmMjhiY2RkMGY5NixKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“I Don’t Know How to Love Him”, from _Jesus Christ Superstar,_ by Andrew Lloyd Webber

[https://open.spotify.com/track/494C09zknA6ayfpNzEnyvD?si=rFjp702EQO-asAK56ucW8A](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F494C09zknA6ayfpNzEnyvD%3Fsi%3DrFjp702EQO-asAK56ucW8A&t=ODRlNjM4OTQ5NmQ0NjM4OGVkMjg2ODU5NGMxZGQ3NjI1Y2QzMWI1ZixKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“I’m Fine”, Jocelyn and Chris Arndt

[https://open.spotify.com/track/3HX2L5sCEkMlBuEmTaOloj?si=-m-B8-NmTsmv-86ACKWHlg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F3HX2L5sCEkMlBuEmTaOloj%3Fsi%3D-m-B8-NmTsmv-86ACKWHlg&t=MzQ0YjRmOTlkMTZhNzU1NDI3ZTczNzYzMzkxMDQ2YWQwYTVhNWE5MCxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Long Time Gone”, Crosby, Stills & Nash

[https://open.spotify.com/track/1zMfsMdwkSLvuqcCVEZGlT?si=Up-P0uxRPCBxlH4VW_CKg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F1zMfsMdwkSLvuqcCVEZGlT%3Fsi%3DUp-P0uxRPCBxlH4VW_CKg&t=OTE4OWI0MTI2Mjg4OWEyNGQ5ZGE3ZTYwMjBmZjJkOTAxNjk2MTk4ZixKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Light One Candle”, Peter, Paul, and Mary

[https://open.spotify.com/track/2fR5HXuUJzO6IQirsCCDCJ?si=IoqdaLR8TBSiXO_-bMr8bw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2fR5HXuUJzO6IQirsCCDCJ%3Fsi%3DIoqdaLR8TBSiXO_-bMr8bw&t=YTMxMjIwNTRkZTVmZTVmYjVlYWYzMjFiZjE3MWVkNzllOGQ2ZGFhNyxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“All You Fascists Bound to Lose”, The Tillers

[https://open.spotify.com/track/2s6HfYUX5VDEoJWxqULtSs?si=fiX2ANOHSueQMV-09m8Xew](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2s6HfYUX5VDEoJWxqULtSs%3Fsi%3DfiX2ANOHSueQMV-09m8Xew&t=YzhkMTgxMDllNjNiOGY0NTJkYjA0Nzc0ZWE1NGYxODk2ZjE1NzIxZSxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Universal Soldier”, Donovan

[https://open.spotify.com/track/78NYkSHX5zt3yazfGbMBu4?si=xl0aSDlzQleYXLKq8RyuAQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F78NYkSHX5zt3yazfGbMBu4%3Fsi%3Dxl0aSDlzQleYXLKq8RyuAQ&t=NzY5MTcyODY1MGVmMDE3NzE1MDMzYWM5OTVlOTEyMjRjY2E0MzZlMixKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“The Patriot’s Dream”, Gordon Lightfoot

[https://open.spotify.com/track/4MhrFahxY95C7HNs9BEEqy?si=9P6eGAB_QRiNGLEc1RZrtw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F4MhrFahxY95C7HNs9BEEqy%3Fsi%3D9P6eGAB_QRiNGLEc1RZrtw&t=YzQ1ZWE3MTM5MDVhNDhkMGNiYmViNGVkNWFjNTY5ZWY1MDg3MTQ1NSxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Born in the U.S.A.”, Bruce Springsteen

[https://open.spotify.com/track/310epXrlbXmfGcD1qSdgVV?si=CMAM38XES-KWxgcgR4x3Vg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F310epXrlbXmfGcD1qSdgVV%3Fsi%3DCMAM38XES-KWxgcgR4x3Vg&t=MjI4NDViNTZmZDE0OGIwMDcwYjljOTliNTMzMjMzNTc0ZWUxZWMxNSxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“We Didn’t Start the Fire”, Billy Joel

[https://open.spotify.com/track/3Cx4yrFaX8CeHwBMReOWXI?si=1LqgFiYFQO6Vl_URuZt6xQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F3Cx4yrFaX8CeHwBMReOWXI%3Fsi%3D1LqgFiYFQO6Vl_URuZt6xQ&t=OWEyYjI5MDhiYjJmMzlkODg5ODAzOWU2NDk1OWExYzYzMDZhNjEyNixKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Until Artillery”, Daedelus

[https://open.spotify.com/track/7Gl8o9F6rxTl8R4VZQD5Lx?si=4xNRf116QkCiDJaVzEmmNQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F7Gl8o9F6rxTl8R4VZQD5Lx%3Fsi%3D4xNRf116QkCiDJaVzEmmNQ&t=NTdmZjVhNzA0NWFmYzE3NTA2NTNmNGIzYjhmNGZlZDQ2YWMzOGI0YyxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Hero”, the Foo Fighters

[https://open.spotify.com/track/4dVbhS6OiYvFikshyaQaCN?si=EZs6uVXNTtua_-LaPyivfg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F4dVbhS6OiYvFikshyaQaCN%3Fsi%3DEZs6uVXNTtua_-LaPyivfg&t=NWM0YmM5YTc1NzY4ZDA2Zjg3NzU2ZjA4Yjg3ZGU3YWJkODRhYWI4NSxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“The Charge of the Light Brigade”, Moscow Symphony Orchestra

[https://open.spotify.com/track/7sqnh5NueRzttswLxPBUeI?si=o-gm1towTJay9sg0we3uDA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F7sqnh5NueRzttswLxPBUeI%3Fsi%3Do-gm1towTJay9sg0we3uDA&t=MTM2MTM4OTYwMjA0ZmNiYWExMGI0MzhiYjQ2NTllZjM1OGU3OTgwYixKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Fortunate Son”, Creedence Clearwater Revival

[https://open.spotify.com/track/3yI282DoIJyERd0vGukMoB?si=XtoMnutuQEGtmw0T-XhjgQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F3yI282DoIJyERd0vGukMoB%3Fsi%3DXtoMnutuQEGtmw0T-XhjgQ&t=YzZlYTBkMzIyMTdiMTM3NDg2ODJkYWU1MmRkN2M2MGNiZjMxYmZiYyxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Another One Bites the Dust”, Queen

[https://open.spotify.com/track/5vdp5UmvTsnMEMESIF2Ym7?si=D8JcxkG-QCCuyC2ZpYmbYg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F5vdp5UmvTsnMEMESIF2Ym7%3Fsi%3DD8JcxkG-QCCuyC2ZpYmbYg&t=OWRkOWE3YTljZDI3YTAyYzU0YmFiZDEzODhlODU1NDA3ZjJmYzQwNSxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Carry that Weight”, the Beatles

[https://open.spotify.com/track/5sUtmdstrI4FFOoiUACnEC?si=fL8kqhXxR4-TXUL05kg9RA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F5sUtmdstrI4FFOoiUACnEC%3Fsi%3DfL8kqhXxR4-TXUL05kg9RA&t=Yjg0YzhhZjFiNjNjYmVmYzYyZGU3MGU4ZDcyN2QyYjQzMTk0MTI2NyxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Running up That Hill”, Placebo

[https://open.spotify.com/track/6RHHbAbyIcPpvS1dP3KUGq?si=VabrIHIVTw-j9bcg0ihHbg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F6RHHbAbyIcPpvS1dP3KUGq%3Fsi%3DVabrIHIVTw-j9bcg0ihHbg&t=OTRlMjY4MDc1NzM5NjQ2YWJhOTY4MmNiZjFhM2ViYTY2NDc0NmI5YyxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Talkin’ World War III Blues”, Bob Dylan

[https://open.spotify.com/track/0ePDsEDDIPZNpbwRUEXKoX?si=Sif_4HtNR5iZVTFowqM_DA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F0ePDsEDDIPZNpbwRUEXKoX%3Fsi%3DSif_4HtNR5iZVTFowqM_DA&t=ZDY0MjEwNTczZTc3ZGY1Mjg0ODBlZmRiNjIyMWVlNzhmMDA2ZGVmNyxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Kiss Me Goodnight, Sergeant Major”, Arthur Askey

[https://open.spotify.com/track/7hpwSLLWuM6SD67eiBjAUH?si=JjcPfLMxT1ua5DjVxL1QUg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F7hpwSLLWuM6SD67eiBjAUH%3Fsi%3DJjcPfLMxT1ua5DjVxL1QUg&t=OWUzMDFlNmQ3N2U4NjNkNmZiMmNmNzZlZThjMDczZmYwNWI1OGI0NixKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Military Madness”, Graham Nash

[https://open.spotify.com/track/6n3Wk44F3ZZwts8OAyB2zK?si=ieLBJekMThuCR8BbSA1Azw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F6n3Wk44F3ZZwts8OAyB2zK%3Fsi%3DieLBJekMThuCR8BbSA1Azw&t=MTc1MjYwMjNiYmExZDUwMGY0M2FhOTZlYzA5NzdhYjFhY2UxMTg4YyxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Sons of”, Judy Collins

[https://open.spotify.com/track/5lUN7JwpEenqJSYb9g1zbX?si=nWGWcr3eQIKiH6taf6WMLw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F5lUN7JwpEenqJSYb9g1zbX%3Fsi%3DnWGWcr3eQIKiH6taf6WMLw&t=MTUzNzkyZTU2Yjg4YTliNGI0ZWQyZmY3MzRhZDI5MzI4ZGI4MDNmMCxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Waist Deep in the Big Muddy”, Pete Seeger

[https://open.spotify.com/track/68ZdbRVPgtE45f7yBzL7Fn?si=EeTXEm5QTBifWuzEx_dshg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F68ZdbRVPgtE45f7yBzL7Fn%3Fsi%3DEeTXEm5QTBifWuzEx_dshg&t=MWY5YWVhYTdhY2EyZDBjYjMwZTM5ZWU3MjMyMWRmYzQ2OWY3MjhiMSxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“The Patriot Game”, the Kingston Trio

[https://open.spotify.com/track/5p26jJAt5gDU4cBJAECtKw?si=T6r_JRnzSNad3JD9fjAXOQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F5p26jJAt5gDU4cBJAECtKw%3Fsi%3DT6r_JRnzSNad3JD9fjAXOQ&t=ZmZjYzc5ZmE1YTY2MWE0ZDQzM2ViNjU5NWY5ZWU5ZDU1YmM4ZDM5OSxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Bring ‘Em Home”, Bruce Springsteen

[https://open.spotify.com/track/20NMvQ7078gahRN511FACT?si=hvSzRNo3TvuhLlpUBj1EuA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F20NMvQ7078gahRN511FACT%3Fsi%3DhvSzRNo3TvuhLlpUBj1EuA&t=YTYyNWNlNDFiMDllNmNkM2IzNjQ5ODc2ZDgwNGRlYjc1NjlhNTAxNyxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Heaven Help Us All”, Joan Baez

[https://open.spotify.com/track/7Jp9c5ispXNpVvTCFPWSeF?si=0wZ1OJJLSJSp2vbDvbmBoA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F7Jp9c5ispXNpVvTCFPWSeF%3Fsi%3D0wZ1OJJLSJSp2vbDvbmBoA&t=ZGM2ZTJiZTIwZWJiYWUzOGQyNDkzODc2OTZjNTk5N2RlMzY4Njk5YyxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“All Along the Watchtower”, Jimi Hendrix

[https://open.spotify.com/track/2aoo2jlRnM3A0NyLQqMN2f?si=u3yMRcqoT7q5ii7pRd5wyg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2aoo2jlRnM3A0NyLQqMN2f%3Fsi%3Du3yMRcqoT7q5ii7pRd5wyg&t=MDI3MmU4MTRiNGRlZGE2MDBiM2NkMzYyMDlhNGU4ODZiNzBiMWQzOSxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Last Train”, Arlo Guthrie

[https://open.spotify.com/track/7wuQNRNTq3mFDYXirEngWK?si=Ml1WmvCMQUS5v0muQDugrg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F7wuQNRNTq3mFDYXirEngWK%3Fsi%3DMl1WmvCMQUS5v0muQDugrg&t=NGUyM2YzMjk4MTE4ZjIwMjc1YTRmMzVlMTNkYjZkNzA1NGQ5MTUzYyxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Bullet Proof”, the Goo Goo Dolls

[https://open.spotify.com/track/4lxfAcX2LexWmrcaS6rnK5?si=jmI1lfQpQU2du_Ce6wgdlQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F4lxfAcX2LexWmrcaS6rnK5%3Fsi%3DjmI1lfQpQU2du_Ce6wgdlQ&t=Y2FmZmVmYTdmNzIyN2Y0NTNlNTJlMWU2NDQ2YzdmODdhYjg5MzAzYixKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Yer Blues”, the Beatles

[https://open.spotify.com/track/2AsGApoUuN8pTM17Lq9eUd?si=PZJL7f-SSyqbx7O3FKs7DA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2AsGApoUuN8pTM17Lq9eUd%3Fsi%3DPZJL7f-SSyqbx7O3FKs7DA&t=Zjc2YzYyMzY0OTNkN2RiNjk0ODRkNGM5OTc3ODcyMmEzNTkwMjllNyxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Where’s the Rain”, Jocelyn and Chris Arndt

[https://open.spotify.com/track/1bbcJdxvDy2wUyJpWrlr1G?si=k4nMX2RDSW6o7qGC_8Dmtw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F1bbcJdxvDy2wUyJpWrlr1G%3Fsi%3Dk4nMX2RDSW6o7qGC_8Dmtw&t=ODgxNjg1MTlhOWEwNzRlZTk3MDc5NWVkMGQzMGVmOTRkYTY4Y2NlYixKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Fire and Rain”, James Taylor

[https://open.spotify.com/track/3LcYYV9ozePfgYYmXv0P3r?si=s1J2kiePSIa7G4bZOl_A2g](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F3LcYYV9ozePfgYYmXv0P3r%3Fsi%3Ds1J2kiePSIa7G4bZOl_A2g&t=NmY5Y2MzMmI2NDRmYWRiNzQ1YThhMzY5NGRlMDM5MGY1NzRiNzU2ZixKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“I Raise My Cup to Him”, Anais Mitchell

[https://open.spotify.com/track/3SLbfZycbsXjxwboRyVJEY?si=vnJ4F4-HSc2Udsj9f9GCnw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F3SLbfZycbsXjxwboRyVJEY%3Fsi%3DvnJ4F4-HSc2Udsj9f9GCnw&t=Y2Y1NTZmMDVkMGNlM2UzZDgyOGM3YjA5MjgwZGU5NWY1MjIyY2RhZixKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“How It Ends”, DeVotchKa

[https://open.spotify.com/track/1Po2cMkzVblh10Lg3GimtJ?si=QWM3L-fNSVS3z7ic2QIaWA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F1Po2cMkzVblh10Lg3GimtJ%3Fsi%3DQWM3L-fNSVS3z7ic2QIaWA&t=Njc4ZTNmOGZjMjIxNzZjODFkNDZjOWU5YjMxMzg2NDAzZjNmNTkyNSxKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)

“Daylight Again”, Crosby, Stills & Nash

[https://open.spotify.com/track/5IkkRB39aoe1IVcKaIKvcZ?si=T7tEPnkdSdqV4iX7RHMVvQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F5IkkRB39aoe1IVcKaIKvcZ%3Fsi%3DT7tEPnkdSdqV4iX7RHMVvQ&t=YmU3NWI3NjEyNzM4NjI3NjhmZDljZDk2YjgxMjM5NjNiNTdhYjNmNixKODBXa1J6bg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182221487102%2Fstucky-playlist-part-ii&m=1)


	3. Part III: After the Thaw

**Part III: After the Thaw**

_I’ve separated Steve and Bucky for this one, since they’re sort of experiencing different things during this period. Steve’s bit covers him waking up in the ice to saving Manhattan with the Avengers, with lots of angst in between. Bucky’s covers his recapture by HYDRA, and becoming the Winter Soldier. “Why We Build the Wall” is related to HYDRA’s attitude in general, and the way they’ve brainwashed Bucky to think. “Wake Me Up When September Ends” refers to Bucky being put into cryo._

Steve:

“Last Night, I Had the Strangest Dream”, Simon & Garfunkel

<https://open.spotify.com/track/6HFlrUeCo9BwRvhlYkDbn6?si=_2hekEyySQa782mgC0fv2Q>

“Ghost”, Indigo Girls

<https://open.spotify.com/track/2MEeX1MIF33VUw15pTmBfR?si=dUT98OyoQA6nH33ybzldIA>

“Cold Hands from New York”, Gordon Lightfoot

<https://open.spotify.com/track/52h8r69VAJECeZjvWP676h?si=2drjP_dFS4uBxlqVILtT5A>

“Empty Chairs at Empty Tables”, from _Les Miserables_

<https://open.spotify.com/track/323CUuvw8L3nDkFV3Idkcw?si=ghHZfED9SIuzXjOg2lCfdw>

“Souvenirs”, Dan Fogelburg

<https://open.spotify.com/track/2Cv7ylOY3viEFP2IpRmysS?si=7GNBE8c5RcKYqxfrwoN5nQ>

“Iris”, the Goo Goo Dolls

<https://open.spotify.com/track/6vrUTGn5p8IrfTZ0J6sIVM?si=43Q7IU52Rv2T1QJL10mC6g>

“Owner of a Lonely Heart”, Yes

<https://open.spotify.com/track/0GTK6TesV108Jj5D3MHsYb?si=hf5DyGkoTIWenB8bQouPEg>

“Carry On”, Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young

<https://open.spotify.com/track/4bjvLvKovcWqZwDbXT5QQX?si=NyRUegf0S2CCJ7ViTSyp9Q>

“America”, Simon & Garfunkel

<https://open.spotify.com/track/6dfhF1BDGmhM69fnCb6wSC?si=jk6uy2hRQ7e0OaJfAnsV7g>

“Changes in Attitudes, Changes in Latitudes”, Jimmy Buffet

<https://open.spotify.com/track/3G1YszHk5uITNwQeApFd0K?si=ewvcv7DzQKCrlFF3iBhGjA>

“Little Bit of Emotion”, the Kinks

<https://open.spotify.com/track/4fvctzE2uDVTXtAQCXKP33?si=LMBBZIoBQW-VEglq3bepIQ>

“Doctor My Eyes”, Jackson Browne

<https://open.spotify.com/track/3QcuZo6WLcFkqqLmDs0d95?si=SfEfEsJBTUWA0c6-NEhPfw>

“Message in a Bottle”, The Police

<https://open.spotify.com/track/3bN4tg6rnNPy9GCkGhym4T?si=makJDKzmRKSyFlqaRY_HZg>

“You Say that the Battle is Over”, John Denver

<https://open.spotify.com/track/4d0j2ozLu6gJ6w9dPpnJjW?si=nEg9iLpNR8emCYz8PqoRxA>

“Time in a Bottle”, Jim Croce

<https://open.spotify.com/track/561F1zqRwGPCTMRsLsXVtL?si=agWCW7b-Tr6MsO-_gLfbHA>

“Broadway”, the Goo Goo Dolls

<https://open.spotify.com/track/0RZuCBV900eNA2FXCQ3uUM?si=Lw8PXJgwR2G5xGCG53mF4w>

“Everybody’s Fool”, Evanescence

<https://open.spotify.com/track/4Gy2IBlYAHZL2q0yx4O6SF?si=5y2l2fueTsiFRWgrlE3Rbw>

“I am a Rock”, Simon & Garfunkel

<https://open.spotify.com/track/0byOqNZN9ailhoORv5Ps0Z?si=YPtl0RvyQVS0PhlgRxUm6g>

“Life is Confusing”, Langhorne Slim

<https://open.spotify.com/track/16lPj311efhVdbwPrTgTHl?si=g3XCFn0BTl-REQoNhBFu3Q>

“Déjà vu”, Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young

<https://open.spotify.com/track/3O4VF8UYD6CCuhj6d4TQPa?si=-_zI658VTQqs7eqcpVPELA>

“Creep in a T-shirt”, Portugal. The Man

<https://open.spotify.com/track/1lpN3qsugqtMR49xwzHYnt?si=Kzmmfth6RqGCgf6l1Q2pkw>

“Light Years”, Pearl Jam

<https://open.spotify.com/track/1Tnixg8lMEydzmBsZzxQpR?si=G8qV8Z-JSg6vFOA4_CyPSw>

“Shadow Captain”, Crosby, Stills & Nash

<https://open.spotify.com/track/0iMoRMfWBgJVEFS4dfkNXg?si=u2F8PTIXQDKlO4uffe_SzA>

“Wait For It”, from _Hamilton_ , Lin Manuel Miranda

<https://open.spotify.com/track/7EqpEBPOohgk7NnKvBGFWo?si=G8iZIlrCS3WlNaukZz_4hA>

“While My Guitar Gently Weeps”, The Beatles

<https://open.spotify.com/track/389QX9Q1eUOEZ19vtzzI9O?si=ftpld9n8Q6WPzRAoDjtxWA>

“Right Between the Eyes”, Crosby, Stills, Nash, and Young

<https://open.spotify.com/track/2d0l1nUvvECLlQOCHTHHG8?si=EtKHGN8wTUOqqBysIImZvQ>

“Two Ten, Six Eighteen”, The Kingston Trio

<https://open.spotify.com/track/3JcIdmiIBteBuLj9wv4W51?si=2RZtDNiGQRWF1uqWLLJICA>

“Radioactive”, Imagine Dragons

<https://open.spotify.com/track/62yJjFtgkhUrXktIoSjgP2?si=kF51jVcLSDalGXHLa2qdLQ>

“American Idiot”, Green Day

<https://open.spotify.com/track/6nTiIhLmQ3FWhvrGafw2zj?si=uVXGHdBUQmeNQG1MQs4PAA>

“Eve of Destruction”, Barry McGuire

<https://open.spotify.com/track/1Zi2ezNOqt9y9irC11xYpN?si=myEk7rjATH6e7bsyd-LAOQ>

“Merry Little Minuet”, the Kingston Trio

<https://open.spotify.com/track/3Sg1NtabMNEexN3NIFxVC3?si=zWVIEhFDRHKZAwEgThgRNg>

“On With the Song”, Mary Chapin Carpenter

<https://open.spotify.com/track/6GsMKwcl7syNbheq1qOvW1?si=pKWw5vyKQcuIkZoC2K_Atw>

“Closer to the Heart”, Rush

<https://open.spotify.com/track/4u3oXuVeOGoByIMz9pnOKf?si=HUXYR2WxQICTN8ICWMdHyw>

“Glitter and Gold”, Barns Courtney

<https://open.spotify.com/track/0ROFv9HBdafq5r6jg36sGM?si=-TfjfdhtSS6XmnE3o1YQuQ>

“I Saved the World Today”, Eurythmics

<https://open.spotify.com/track/0GLXgCKh1O4YVvigbnRA5B?si=uWtAeYhxSvaLBGdoxEQNYQ>

Bucky/Winter Soldier

“I Wanna Be Free”, The Monkees

<https://open.spotify.com/track/3NWugRPdW0HIzmFXMlBmDO?si=_-Hjyy8gRUSgnHfeCtlUdA>

“I am a Man of Constant Sorrow”, The Soggy Bottom Boys

<https://open.spotify.com/track/5AhDb4oM6f4YmHPXW123Fg?si=uykAzLv4TMGxJXPBDLxb-Q>

“Nobody Knows the Trouble I’ve Seen”, Sam Cooke

<https://open.spotify.com/track/6g9uN89pIVbpvE6m9C3PQ3?si=rZk4OzgYRL-Xa0FQJbwdyg>

“Folsom Prison Blues”, Johnny Cash

<https://open.spotify.com/track/0Avmi9t3sOcaGSs1DSbgDg?si=RTAL5L4TTMyUevhg8iVTLw>

“King of Pain”, Sting

<https://open.spotify.com/track/2PcOjiz52Q0ink53o1bT5U?si=IHg_9P_7QZ-j3nHIdYIluw>

“Enough”, Toad the Wet Sprocket

<https://open.spotify.com/track/7D7J2tKNktTQ1oSea3sGr0?si=-qh8tkTWRoG0o9gh3cIPDw>

“905”, the Who

<https://open.spotify.com/track/7sMMv9Suj2lrOwrfuPNknE?si=sBK1YYZySwmOIJo_4K4rMA>

“Dust in the Wind”, Kansas

<https://open.spotify.com/track/6zeE5tKyr8Nu882DQhhSQI?si=EYJey7hTRbagjDgCu0vCcA>

“Why We Build the Wall”, Greg Brown

<https://open.spotify.com/track/6RhYrQhJKmXPR5TRooFeMI?si=27KWTSPQSAqEq35QhCh3wA>

“Comfortably Numb”, Pink Floyd

<https://open.spotify.com/track/7Fg4jpwpkdkGCvq1rrXnvx?si=TfITK31bTaaE73Gx1jIcQA>

“Wrapped Around Your Finger”, The Police

<https://open.spotify.com/track/57ljIAuzZgBSzHr3hLYzLZ?si=n8dwbjVPQKunRHroNZalJw>

“Haunt Me”, Caravan of Thieves

<https://open.spotify.com/track/6cvi2L5lnRdGzWyaDYLroj?si=5COKw2ygTSGBcof-07E5jw>

“Heart of Stone”, Rolling Stones

<https://open.spotify.com/track/6HDakUMdK2KcQZZ4TwyAbB?si=6M2ZKz31T7eTeM9ZvCs5Eg>

“Sympathy for the Devil”, the Rolling Stones

<https://open.spotify.com/track/5Ff6Zg5Bw1nm6bK8dzIXmQ?si=O3YuvOebSUSPtYvDMfreJg>

“Best of You”, Foo Fighters

<https://open.spotify.com/track/5FZxsHWIvUsmSK1IAvm2pp?si=Nbut9SkJSMKNrFZ7K3FBKw>

“Psycho Killer”, Caravan of Thieves

<https://open.spotify.com/track/5bis6R4xKHUsRv6Pg4utph?si=E7rNvQQ-R4Cm6sL5Kbm9uw>

“Hiroshima Nagasaki Russian Roulette”, Moving Hearts

<https://open.spotify.com/track/3UArrCeP3imUR3MgYsIOZv?si=GPWxIVOJTFyajPZsphLsTA>

“Six Blade Knife”, Dire Straits

<https://open.spotify.com/track/7n13S0lBOEXLx6duwghCUM?si=oKB5OpdZS7i5bcSrW-D7-w>

“Wake Me Up When September Ends”, Green Day

<https://open.spotify.com/track/3ZffCQKLFLUvYM59XKLbVm?si=jKxcgs35T6GulkCJtRGF-g>


	4. Part IV: Captain America: The Winter Soldier

Part IV: Captain America: The Winter Soldier

_Loosely follows the plot of Winter Soldier. I always think of “Field This Side of Heaven” and “Touch of Grey” as Steve & Peggy songs– missed chances and love that survives old age and distance. “Hitman”-”Have You Ever Seen the Rain” deal with Nick Fury’s “death”. “Rattlesnake” reminds me of Alexander Pierce, and “Murder by Numbers”, Project Insight. “Born to Run” through “Help” refer to Steve and Natasha’s time on the lam, while Sam offers “Shelter from the Storm”, followed by “Trouble Man”. Other than that, it’s all Steve/Bucky angst._

“Wish You Were Here”, Pink Floyd

[https://open.spotify.com/track/7aE5WXu5sFeNRh3Z05wwu4?si=UUNbawIjQ86ksWALKdD8yw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F7aE5WXu5sFeNRh3Z05wwu4%3Fsi%3DUUNbawIjQ86ksWALKdD8yw&t=ODA2NDNmZTk4ZjU4MzIzNTFlNjBkOGMyNmYwYWU3ODNhM2JlOWM3NixUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Castle of Glass”, Linkin Park

[https://open.spotify.com/track/1r1fPuhj9H4VdXr7OK6FL5?si=2OtB8sOrRhK6GusxWADPJQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F1r1fPuhj9H4VdXr7OK6FL5%3Fsi%3D2OtB8sOrRhK6GusxWADPJQ&t=ZDZlNzYwYmNkYjRjYjcxOTIwZTZhODZjMWM1YzgxZGMxNWE4NGIyYyxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Asheville Skies”, The Milk Carton Kids

[https://open.spotify.com/track/4Ie7fX5ekLa7HO7F3c9F4n?si=gpQaGwcdSqWi7Bg2ogtSmw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F4Ie7fX5ekLa7HO7F3c9F4n%3Fsi%3DgpQaGwcdSqWi7Bg2ogtSmw&t=ZDI0YjdhZTY4MGI5ZmUwNGQyZmJjM2QyYTQ1YTFmNzM0ZjFjOWMwOSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Say Uncle”, Vienna Teng

[https://open.spotify.com/track/7wBOQVF1LgefBhK4ZE6iuS?si=p1h7GVPVSfi-UZ23vuh4Ww](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F7wBOQVF1LgefBhK4ZE6iuS%3Fsi%3Dp1h7GVPVSfi-UZ23vuh4Ww&t=NWFiODg2ZTdhNGRjYzFhOTk5ZmFlY2UxM2U2YTE4YWM5NjZlMjEwZCxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Don’t Let it Bring You Down”, Crosby, Stills, Nash, & Young

[https://open.spotify.com/track/3oOPIrRUrCtBxnpLbxCSHY?si=XFo9PfP9SS23IT0I4mEfvQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F3oOPIrRUrCtBxnpLbxCSHY%3Fsi%3DXFo9PfP9SS23IT0I4mEfvQ&t=MzhmNzYwN2E3MmVhY2M2NGU0MTA4NTg4ODdjYWQ1ZTJmODgxNzNmYSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Hold On”, Yes

[https://open.spotify.com/track/7HIxje7YI8IRqMS8HsEYOg?si=SAJgutVeRXyNIiiCEuEBsA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F7HIxje7YI8IRqMS8HsEYOg%3Fsi%3DSAJgutVeRXyNIiiCEuEBsA&t=N2Y3NzE5MmEyN2Y2Yzg5YzhhMmY0ZjI2YzFhYmMyNjJmYTZmOGMwNyxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Kryptonite”, 3 Doors Down

[https://open.spotify.com/track/5ZPp1V3PufN6qhAe3rLNmb?si=KY1EGFJfRt2lpCRFXZSR0w](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F5ZPp1V3PufN6qhAe3rLNmb%3Fsi%3DKY1EGFJfRt2lpCRFXZSR0w&t=NDhlZDM0NzBjZjQ5NTg3MTM1ZWNkYjNiYTE5ODMzN2M5MTM5NTZjYyxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“The Ballad of John and Yoko”, John Lennon

[https://open.spotify.com/track/1F7s27lLKshLPt9TPCgMDL?si=jPGiFNJwQoeyUBgrj3eu2Q](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F1F7s27lLKshLPt9TPCgMDL%3Fsi%3DjPGiFNJwQoeyUBgrj3eu2Q&t=ODEyZmUyNTczZjc0NDgzOGRjMmQwY2Y1MTdhZDM4YWM3ZWZlOWE4ZCxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Don’t Beat Me Down”, Gordon Lightfoot

[https://open.spotify.com/track/2jX1aTxSS0qpqN2QBx1Y6i?si=kUj8sqyFSI2Ph2YGA822pQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2jX1aTxSS0qpqN2QBx1Y6i%3Fsi%3DkUj8sqyFSI2Ph2YGA822pQ&t=YzFlYzUyMjFhN2FhYjNlY2I2N2Y0NDdmYjY5MGJkMmViOTlkZmVmYixUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Our Field This Side of Heaven”, Tanglefoot

[https://open.spotify.com/track/7Esgb0HiFNv7HaIGVLa86v?si=ZTFEW5CWSKqJMGSnJhBrTQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F7Esgb0HiFNv7HaIGVLa86v%3Fsi%3DZTFEW5CWSKqJMGSnJhBrTQ&t=ZjllNzBhMGYwMmZhN2NlM2I3NjU0NGQ3YjFmNTliZjY5MWZiYzA4NixUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Touch of Grey”, The Grateful Dead

[https://open.spotify.com/track/5YzzWlWfAVNvtduNDHKhHc?si=UvYoDzlBSPCY4UIGtYcyLA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F5YzzWlWfAVNvtduNDHKhHc%3Fsi%3DUvYoDzlBSPCY4UIGtYcyLA&t=MWZlMjFjZWU1NTBlMzI4YzQxMDY3YWQxZTBiMTlhYTgzMjc4ZGYwOCxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Galileo”, the Indigo Girls

[https://open.spotify.com/track/1Q0DVZhtZJZs9t45b8zNSD?si=AH-PlrLQQYW7BjRKx2QpAA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F1Q0DVZhtZJZs9t45b8zNSD%3Fsi%3DAH-PlrLQQYW7BjRKx2QpAA&t=ODg4ZThjNjllZjkwYzk2ZTYwMDY4ZDk2NzU1YWVjMmI4ZmE1NGNiMixUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Try to Remember”, from _The Fantasticks_

[https://open.spotify.com/track/0jqpQkPkfZVgG7Vvc5XnKd?si=Akw_j0oIQdqKMm590z6MoQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F0jqpQkPkfZVgG7Vvc5XnKd%3Fsi%3DAkw_j0oIQdqKMm590z6MoQ&t=ZDRkZGYzOGM4NDAwOGEwZDFhZGE4ZmZiMTg1YzdlZjBiYTY3ZmIwZSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“The Chain”, Fleetwood Mac

[https://open.spotify.com/track/7Dm3dV3WPNdTgxoNY7YFnc?si=hq2iIk2yRkaQzC-5d4Cl4w](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F7Dm3dV3WPNdTgxoNY7YFnc%3Fsi%3Dhq2iIk2yRkaQzC-5d4Cl4w&t=ODgxZDE0MTk2ODEwNjVlZTYwNzgwOWMyNjliYWUzZDA1ZjM0NjY2NSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Hitman”, Jocelyn & Chris Arndt

[https://open.spotify.com/track/2mJnin3OTPGFHf2JP5PWh5?si=ytGoJV3-SKGSsr1K3NIyiw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2mJnin3OTPGFHf2JP5PWh5%3Fsi%3DytGoJV3-SKGSsr1K3NIyiw&t=NmI0YWQ5ZjI4Y2E3YzU4ZTFiOWEyZWE0OTcwZjhkMWUzMWJjOTk5NixUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Who Are You”, The Who

[https://open.spotify.com/track/3x2bXiU0o4WbsPkawXlfDA?si=_TDr9yDXTzeIAcvX3jF5Mw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F3x2bXiU0o4WbsPkawXlfDA%3Fsi%3D_TDr9yDXTzeIAcvX3jF5Mw&t=NTcyNDFlZTdjMzIzZmI1ZDgyYmFmNWRjZGQ3M2ZhMzhjZTg2ZDlkYyxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Ohio”, Crosby, Stills, Nash, & Young

[https://open.spotify.com/track/0ToHhkK4qtwEyKOxhQpMbJ?si=yLGyHLarQqeMiuBOdfa0QQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F0ToHhkK4qtwEyKOxhQpMbJ%3Fsi%3DyLGyHLarQqeMiuBOdfa0QQ&t=M2VlZDc5NjY4NDBkYWE5ODY0M2I2MWIyMmRmZGY4ZjVmZjhjNjhhZSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Have You Ever Seen the Rain”, Creedence Clearwater Revival

[https://open.spotify.com/track/2LawezPeJhN4AWuSB0GtAU?si=2NXG0OoYTouw3KUQv8QQMA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2LawezPeJhN4AWuSB0GtAU%3Fsi%3D2NXG0OoYTouw3KUQv8QQMA&t=ZWJiMTJjMzViYzMxZDc4MTQ5NDM5NDY3MDU5ZTM5NThmYmVlZWRlOSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Rattlesnake”, Caravan of Thieves

[https://open.spotify.com/track/69VkFmdM3r6M0Fa7sYgFcm?si=f0YWfhrBSIGfi7Q6IT0yQA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F69VkFmdM3r6M0Fa7sYgFcm%3Fsi%3Df0YWfhrBSIGfi7Q6IT0yQA&t=ZTliMDZmM2Y4YTdjZjA0MmFhMDkwNThjNjhlZmUzZWZkNjI0NmFjZCxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“It’s Not My Time”, 3 Doors Down

[https://open.spotify.com/track/6FVjs1K8YpFY2xCHQRzPWq?si=60jcZxUlTX6sDFKkyKAykg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F6FVjs1K8YpFY2xCHQRzPWq%3Fsi%3D60jcZxUlTX6sDFKkyKAykg&t=M2U2ZDc5NDlhNDMxMWM5NTVjYmJlMGYxYmQ3N2Y0OGI5MWJkZmUwOSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Born to Run”, Bruce Springsteen

[https://open.spotify.com/track/6hTcuIQa0sxrrByu9wTD7s?si=dNI69tIFT8mQ9npncnkVhA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F6hTcuIQa0sxrrByu9wTD7s%3Fsi%3DdNI69tIFT8mQ9npncnkVhA&t=YTUyMzA2MjcwODkzNGUxYjNhNmY4NDI5YWVlZjFjYjdiNTRlMzkyNyxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Down in the Flood”, Flatt & Scruggs

[https://open.spotify.com/track/4gJJt7jc1ND4qzUCdlYqQX?si=0C4IyYw2R6iXigEF8Wfj0Q](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F4gJJt7jc1ND4qzUCdlYqQX%3Fsi%3D0C4IyYw2R6iXigEF8Wfj0Q&t=YzY1OWRlMDQwYWQ1NmViMWQ1NDFkYWUzOTI5YjdhMDk0MzIxZDQyZixUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Bad Day”, Daniel Powter

[https://open.spotify.com/track/0mUyMawtxj1CJ76kn9gIZK?si=5txOJctOSxyj-AN1fvUdyQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F0mUyMawtxj1CJ76kn9gIZK%3Fsi%3D5txOJctOSxyj-AN1fvUdyQ&t=ZTA2MzZhYjM3MTZjYzM4OTRlMDExYTM3Y2Q1NzIyZmEyYWZjNTUwZixUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Don’t Bring Me Down”, Electric Light Orchestra

[https://open.spotify.com/track/72ahyckBJfTigJCFCviVN7?si=k0dJICgRQZuw27nDcLGU1A](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F72ahyckBJfTigJCFCviVN7%3Fsi%3Dk0dJICgRQZuw27nDcLGU1A&t=ZDE5MWE4YTYxMmFhOGU5Zjg3YzVlNmNmMTg1NWIxOWU3NGM0MzJhMSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“New Song”, The Who

[https://open.spotify.com/track/0N7hkRAeLz6CzX4jK4q5Gs?si=74S2_VEKT02_n2vI5SCs6A](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F0N7hkRAeLz6CzX4jK4q5Gs%3Fsi%3D74S2_VEKT02_n2vI5SCs6A&t=YjhiZGUwMGQyY2M0YmRjMTQyNGExNjIxNzE2YzAwZDBkMDIwYzU2NixUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Rogues in a Nation”, Steeleye Span

[https://open.spotify.com/track/2L3EtvJMdVNjsvHxM1yG4m?si=JhyhX2FSTEGxFEoy0huehQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2L3EtvJMdVNjsvHxM1yG4m%3Fsi%3DJhyhX2FSTEGxFEoy0huehQ&t=ZDYyOWMzNzRkN2VkYjZiN2Q4MTlmZGIyMmRlMGUzYWFkMzllZDQxYixUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Trail of the Survivor”, Dougie MacLean

[https://open.spotify.com/track/4vbFV3KwBJdk0A8RGaSwnl?si=j76WReR2Soqp_uok7U2X1g](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F4vbFV3KwBJdk0A8RGaSwnl%3Fsi%3Dj76WReR2Soqp_uok7U2X1g&t=NmRlMzFmYjE4MDM5ZWUzNWE4ZGFlMjVhYjYwZjU2MzQzNzJkZDRlYSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Help!”, The Beatles

[https://open.spotify.com/track/5ou2BiQ9FxIYkxsYvYHpAT?si=J8MsS4RIQ66097SA1r2g3w](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F5ou2BiQ9FxIYkxsYvYHpAT%3Fsi%3DJ8MsS4RIQ66097SA1r2g3w&t=Y2MxZTQ3ZDRmZTkxYTMwNDhkNjEzZTg5YTMwYmU1MjIyNjVlMDMwZixUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Shelter from the Storm”, Bob Dylan

[https://open.spotify.com/track/3y4Uza6K58JXQ7RYya8ZI5?si=a5V5C3f0Sx6K_6fnrlvLDg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F3y4Uza6K58JXQ7RYya8ZI5%3Fsi%3Da5V5C3f0Sx6K_6fnrlvLDg&t=YmRmMzMxMDFmZThlNDAwNTQwZWE4YTUxYzE0NzEwZDNjZTk3OTMyNSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Trouble Man”, Marvin Gaye

[https://open.spotify.com/track/3qCgqVpz0EPi9zz0R3WhJA?si=0lYMkpcwRJuTga75Qm6omA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F3qCgqVpz0EPi9zz0R3WhJA%3Fsi%3D0lYMkpcwRJuTga75Qm6omA&t=Zjk0YmNlNmVmMDZlYzkyYzRjN2EyZWY2YjliOGU0NWUzMGQyYTI4ZCxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Masters of War”, Bob Dylan

[https://open.spotify.com/track/7xVpkVkd1klTzLJEysIR7z?si=nauvl_6UTXGViJVN6G93-A](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F7xVpkVkd1klTzLJEysIR7z%3Fsi%3Dnauvl_6UTXGViJVN6G93-A&t=ZjAyMzQ4MDk3ZjQwZWRmNmEzYmZmMzRhNjZmODMxNzM5MTUyNWExNixUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“You May Be Right”, Billy Joel

[https://open.spotify.com/track/7gMOe0gXYcELUoVugfMmHP?si=umdncgKERe2wA-mrMNR5xw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F7gMOe0gXYcELUoVugfMmHP%3Fsi%3DumdncgKERe2wA-mrMNR5xw&t=Yzk0ZDlhN2YwZjJmZTA3NDU2YjhmYWFkMTZjOGVjOTEwMzRhNmMzMSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Pride (In the Name of Love)”, U2

[https://open.spotify.com/track/3dh2LlmeMqKJbzn2WUgt3d?si=o3W9ILGbSC-IEHcvpKjV0Q](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F3dh2LlmeMqKJbzn2WUgt3d%3Fsi%3Do3W9ILGbSC-IEHcvpKjV0Q&t=YjMxZjUzMzJkOTQ4NzM1MjA0ZGYyMzExOWM4ZjQyODU3MTQzMGM2OSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Dead Wrong”, Caravan of Thieves

[https://open.spotify.com/track/0GySTVKRyq0GLVQ1NVM486?si=sAfhHjDySXCuhdksqNh5lA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F0GySTVKRyq0GLVQ1NVM486%3Fsi%3DsAfhHjDySXCuhdksqNh5lA&t=NTVhOGE4Y2IwYjcyYjg2N2EwOGJlMzhhMjRmNGVkYWM4N2U5MDIxOSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Smackwater Jack”, Carol King

[https://open.spotify.com/track/0PrW6YZOBGeukTkvJsSIV3?si=zDUJs-WkRJ-8WssXsVH8Kw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F0PrW6YZOBGeukTkvJsSIV3%3Fsi%3DzDUJs-WkRJ-8WssXsVH8Kw&t=OTQ1MTNiOGZkNDk2OWYxNDQ0ZjZmZGUwNjAwZmM5NWE4OTUwYmY2MyxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“You Don’t Mess Around With Jim”, Jim Croce

[https://open.spotify.com/track/5yrsBzgHkfu2idkl2ILQis?si=zJOj5m_nSF64vvOYBKKgpg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F5yrsBzgHkfu2idkl2ILQis%3Fsi%3DzJOj5m_nSF64vvOYBKKgpg&t=Mzc2ODNhOWZmODFlOTg0MTRjNDQzMGY0Zjk4ZjkxOGEzMGU4ZjAwNixUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Aqualung”, Jethro Tull

[https://open.spotify.com/track/5UuikgHTxSRFRnC0zXx10i?si=F1JyCovQSKebnds9q7uyQA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F5UuikgHTxSRFRnC0zXx10i%3Fsi%3DF1JyCovQSKebnds9q7uyQA&t=NDA1Y2Q5M2JlMmM1MThmZGRiNmJhNWQ0YmQ0MTVlZTllNTQ2ZjI1OSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Bullet the Blue Sky”, U2

[https://open.spotify.com/track/1C6Tmo58WMtnAPdxYz9qCz?si=enw2FaNrR3a4-xDfu3ZDFA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F1C6Tmo58WMtnAPdxYz9qCz%3Fsi%3Denw2FaNrR3a4-xDfu3ZDFA&t=Y2NlOTNkOThhMWJiODJkMTU5Yjc1MGZhMTkzOTFhM2IwMDUxYzM3YSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Barracuda”, Heart

[https://open.spotify.com/track/4KfSdst7rW39C0sfhArdrz?si=2T_BMqj6RKC_YIiqTJXC2A](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F4KfSdst7rW39C0sfhArdrz%3Fsi%3D2T_BMqj6RKC_YIiqTJXC2A&t=Y2EwYmQxODQ2OGVjZWY3ODRkMTE5Yjk3MWVjZjg2NGI5YTg0NDY2MyxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Kiss with a Fist”, Florence + the Machine

[https://open.spotify.com/track/0jv5OcbvTUHgO8FgHhya8b?si=yAVK0GMzQpi6_Bu0Zu0Huw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F0jv5OcbvTUHgO8FgHhya8b%3Fsi%3DyAVK0GMzQpi6_Bu0Zu0Huw&t=NDdiOWEyMmE5MjUyMjVkOGQyMDQ3NWExNWI1OGY1YTgwMGI2MmIzNixUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Simple Twist of Fate”, Joan Baez

[https://open.spotify.com/track/1738E8lzksWSBktLeMU7I0?si=GGbRAzQmQUqBPWB0DuAw_g](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F1738E8lzksWSBktLeMU7I0%3Fsi%3DGGbRAzQmQUqBPWB0DuAw_g&t=YTMwY2JkYzI2MWJjNDc0NDYwNTY0MWU4ZjNiYzEzNmVkYWZiM2ZjOSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Haunt Me”, Caravan of Thieves

[https://open.spotify.com/track/6cvi2L5lnRdGzWyaDYLroj?si=zvuehwlVRIGUy7AkIHMjgQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F6cvi2L5lnRdGzWyaDYLroj%3Fsi%3DzvuehwlVRIGUy7AkIHMjgQ&t=YThhOTlmNmExY2MxZGMzNTJmZTI4YjdmNTYzMTI1N2QxZTU4NjhiZCxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“I Don’t Even Know Myself”, The Who

[https://open.spotify.com/track/3GvqSAsapwHOtkCvAEMz7m?si=C8H9etBiSFOqivSoYPoJqw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F3GvqSAsapwHOtkCvAEMz7m%3Fsi%3DC8H9etBiSFOqivSoYPoJqw&t=ZDQ3MmEzZmUxYTA4MjZjMmU0MDVjYjRiYTRjMjkzYTIxZGFkNThkNCxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Don’t Dream It’s Over”, Crowded House

[https://open.spotify.com/track/7G7tgVYORlDuVprcYHuFJh](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F7G7tgVYORlDuVprcYHuFJh&t=NTBmZTBiNDM3ZjIwZmVlNmY1YTZkMWIyMTA0NjAzZGIyZGUzOGM4ZSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Behind Blue Eyes”, the Who

[https://open.spotify.com/track/2X59ZxwE9x4pWnxsxKhr1E?si=VexoFuzQQOyU3ZRJXNoHjQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2X59ZxwE9x4pWnxsxKhr1E%3Fsi%3DVexoFuzQQOyU3ZRJXNoHjQ&t=ZmY1Mzk4OGJlMWUxOTZlYWY3ZGQyYjM2OTk0NGQ0ZGM2MDJkMjdmZSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Zombie”, Bad Wolves

[https://open.spotify.com/track/1vNoA9F5ASnlBISFekDmg3?si=YtslFj_OSuWG1Oo4iy9MSw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F1vNoA9F5ASnlBISFekDmg3%3Fsi%3DYtslFj_OSuWG1Oo4iy9MSw&t=ZThlZWFmMjVlYzU5YTg5NWYwODAzY2YzYTExZjQ2ODI2YzUwMjVkMyxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Lithium”, Nirvana

[https://open.spotify.com/track/2YodwKJnbPyNKe8XXSE9V7?si=dBJqcXEmQPeLHZK9aZ2Uog](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2YodwKJnbPyNKe8XXSE9V7%3Fsi%3DdBJqcXEmQPeLHZK9aZ2Uog&t=YmVkN2ZlY2NlNDIwZTkyMzhjZDc3NTQzYmViOTQzZWE4YmNjNDc0NixUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Poison”, Fuzz and Carrie

[https://open.spotify.com/track/4p6rjTYuzVI5GF69weVjpQ?si=ISnJ_z7UTu-9zWd_hUMQoA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F4p6rjTYuzVI5GF69weVjpQ%3Fsi%3DISnJ_z7UTu-9zWd_hUMQoA&t=MGY3NzVjM2VmOGUxOTU0MzE1NDI5NGM0ZDBlMWI0ZmE0ZWNmMTk0MCxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Away From the Sun”, 3 Doors Down

[https://open.spotify.com/track/28D7fJlDAIaOqzSgPyD5KD?si=e-EM2YiWRfusHDMbJS9o0g](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F28D7fJlDAIaOqzSgPyD5KD%3Fsi%3De-EM2YiWRfusHDMbJS9o0g&t=MmY3OTVmNGYwMmRmZjQ2NGJjZjhlNjY2MTZkMmI0ZGRjYzcwYTlmYSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Did She Mention My Name”, Gordon Lightfoot

[https://open.spotify.com/track/6Gza5NA3e2TPoI7YJGeqSI?si=wYuUskeQRuq-3ZtN0onHwg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F6Gza5NA3e2TPoI7YJGeqSI%3Fsi%3DwYuUskeQRuq-3ZtN0onHwg&t=ZTJhNDUxYWFjZDNiNGY5NmQxZjkwMmEyOGIwYzgwMjIyNGRlYmIyMCxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Distant Sun”, Crowded House

[https://open.spotify.com/track/4oh6NKtMdiXIhgGGQBR09b?si=RTfEYLb2TLyTPfINoaKOMg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F4oh6NKtMdiXIhgGGQBR09b%3Fsi%3DRTfEYLb2TLyTPfINoaKOMg&t=YWY3ZWExMzVlYzdlNTVlOTU5MmIyYmU1NDNjZjM2ODRiMzgwNTdhYyxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“King Midas in Reverse”, Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young

[https://open.spotify.com/track/41WDVYmXv6ybPR1RrIhFcs?si=3wgrvt_dTAGLA3035hOh3w](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F41WDVYmXv6ybPR1RrIhFcs%3Fsi%3D3wgrvt_dTAGLA3035hOh3w&t=Mjg2ODMzNzAxNzE4ZGVjZDBiYWZlOGMyOTUzNDQ1ZWI0YjNiNjgzZixUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Bring Me to Life”, Evanescence

[https://open.spotify.com/track/646J2jOtUe4Jflrmh6JFjN?si=SR140c9cRk2bWrRr_falEQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F646J2jOtUe4Jflrmh6JFjN%3Fsi%3DSR140c9cRk2bWrRr_falEQ&t=MGExYTU4YjM1ZjFiY2M0Y2E5MDliYWU5OWQ3NWQ0OTlkNjZkMGQ1YSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)”, Eurythmics

[https://open.spotify.com/track/1TfqLAPs4K3s2rJMoCokcS?si=74GKruYsSaOwv2zDAgtLNQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F1TfqLAPs4K3s2rJMoCokcS%3Fsi%3D74GKruYsSaOwv2zDAgtLNQ&t=OTIzNDBkYzdjZjZhMWVkNDE2NmJhNTU4NDdlYTNlYjEyYTdlNjJhZCxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Murder by Numbers”, The Police

[https://open.spotify.com/track/13DqH0mXW0V1VJm41ZMZHW?si=g7agh27tT6KdpWWp-jH04Q](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F13DqH0mXW0V1VJm41ZMZHW%3Fsi%3Dg7agh27tT6KdpWWp-jH04Q&t=OGEwN2U0NDgxODMzY2ZhNzBlODFhOWYyNWY2ZjgwOTRlYWM4OTAyNCxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Nina Cried Power”, Hozier, Mavis Staples

[https://open.spotify.com/track/7wR5r0KYGXBpyWXCdyYs3F?si=C64ockP6QM2of2uo0IbHyw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F7wR5r0KYGXBpyWXCdyYs3F%3Fsi%3DC64ockP6QM2of2uo0IbHyw&t=OTBhOGEyOWQ3YzU0MmJkYTA2NTA0NjU1MWQ3NjNiNDhlOWZjMGMwMyxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Prison Trilogy (Billy Rose)”, Joan Baez

[https://open.spotify.com/track/11GpBFvo5JBTew2CE21M5d?si=NAMpT3kaQkGxcSKiRDd7rA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F11GpBFvo5JBTew2CE21M5d%3Fsi%3DNAMpT3kaQkGxcSKiRDd7rA&t=ZGFmN2M1ZWMwNGEzN2E3YzZlNDhkNjYzN2I3YmNlZjFmMTA0NTEyOSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Music Must Change”, The Who

[https://open.spotify.com/track/7aoWJCA8U8QoCvbtGezBIS?si=BIkONJjlR4Sw7H6-zDyrgg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F7aoWJCA8U8QoCvbtGezBIS%3Fsi%3DBIkONJjlR4Sw7H6-zDyrgg&t=MjRkNGZjNWM1N2Y3ODY2YjcwNjAxY2JmZGVjMWU4M2RlODU5MzhiOSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Turning Away”, Dougie MacLean

[https://open.spotify.com/track/5bJlCNnHM5Tdrh21a3XGNd?si=Kwp_VCEcT6K-ZIyatYQKOA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F5bJlCNnHM5Tdrh21a3XGNd%3Fsi%3DKwp_VCEcT6K-ZIyatYQKOA&t=MzdmODI1ODA0Yzk0YzQ2OWYxZTEzODE0YzBhNTgzNjA5ZTE5NTAzNyxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Ghost in this House”, Alison Krauss

[https://open.spotify.com/track/33jXZCskHTfXtmBd2EImNy?si=cOZnlem_RTWhVQRPq0VY7w](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F33jXZCskHTfXtmBd2EImNy%3Fsi%3DcOZnlem_RTWhVQRPq0VY7w&t=ZDlhYTAyMGQwNGFkOTZhYTAzZTRkMDAxMTZjODk5MDFiNjhiYTY4NyxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Hallelujah”, Judy Collins & Bhi Bhiman

[https://open.spotify.com/track/49XoJy0tbGePCe6DugjsO6?si=naCFzUrfRcCsKiAJvTQtwA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F49XoJy0tbGePCe6DugjsO6%3Fsi%3DnaCFzUrfRcCsKiAJvTQtwA&t=NDY4YTE0MGFlODBmMDg3OWUwYWZiMGU2MzVmOWRjMTQwZDc4MjM3ZixUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Scarborough Fair/Canticle”, Simon & Garfunkel

[https://open.spotify.com/track/6vmprkXeV1EcImj65DSHql?si=7Zqqnb0BQm-pCuKe8dcDVA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F6vmprkXeV1EcImj65DSHql%3Fsi%3D7Zqqnb0BQm-pCuKe8dcDVA&t=MzVmYzYxZTZiNWVkOWZkMTBmZmEyNTA5ODE4ZGQxYzU2N2FkNjI0NixUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Suite: Judy Blue Eyes”, Crosby, Stills, & Nash

[https://open.spotify.com/track/2PuUFT13yCzUOZun94WOXv?si=9B51USLOQ_yheWyb5rm3rQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2PuUFT13yCzUOZun94WOXv%3Fsi%3D9B51USLOQ_yheWyb5rm3rQ&t=Y2IxZmFjNjM0ZDA5Y2M2NjQ2ZTlhZjc0ZjE0NGYxN2Q5MGJhZTM4NSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Eye of the Tiger”, Survivor

[https://open.spotify.com/track/2KH16WveTQWT6KOG9Rg6e2?si=Z42ZycU8T3y8bLWBJ8bIkA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2KH16WveTQWT6KOG9Rg6e2%3Fsi%3DZ42ZycU8T3y8bLWBJ8bIkA&t=MDhhNzY3NGJjNzMxN2E3ZTFkMTdkYjk5NTQ0YWQ0N2E4Y2RmOTE2NCxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“End of the World”, Great Big Sea

[https://open.spotify.com/track/0IuFrRjF9IMV2zXXLahHfI?si=47Hki_GMTgugVlqGoQ2pxg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F0IuFrRjF9IMV2zXXLahHfI%3Fsi%3D47Hki_GMTgugVlqGoQ2pxg&t=MWU2YWExZWM3NDlmZDljNTNhYjE5NzVkYjMwMGFiYTU4MjY3YTU3ZSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Catch Me Now I’m Falling”, The Kinks

[https://open.spotify.com/track/4Md3PxO2w79RXJtWfDv7PH?si=mue8k4sKSXqnE5beBTRYzw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F4Md3PxO2w79RXJtWfDv7PH%3Fsi%3Dmue8k4sKSXqnE5beBTRYzw&t=MWZmNTZjZWViZTBhY2Y2OWIzOWVhMjVmNWE5ZDAwM2NiYzdiMDljNSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Had Enough”, The Who

[https://open.spotify.com/track/6l8XuZbtjQbF9qwc7niScP?si=11jLlWY1RIOJN3H8i-uLrA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F6l8XuZbtjQbF9qwc7niScP%3Fsi%3D11jLlWY1RIOJN3H8i-uLrA&t=ZTE3ZTkxOGQwMDIzNmU3MmJjN2U2MmE0M2E5NDc2NDMwNDI5OGQ3ZSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Hit Me With Your Best Shot”, Pat Benitar

[https://open.spotify.com/track/0vOkmmJEtjuFZDzrQSFzEE?si=AAJpb6KjRwuFeYdgVpzSeA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F0vOkmmJEtjuFZDzrQSFzEE%3Fsi%3DAAJpb6KjRwuFeYdgVpzSeA&t=MDM1OTVkMTdhZTAzZTgzMGNlM2I1NjViYjEyZjQ3NjJhZGFjNDRkZSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Bury Me With My Guns”, Bobaflex

[https://open.spotify.com/track/5tjEFjXJZOiFYfUsH1L6D3?si=GOYdbkWpR02b3nP33l_6GQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F5tjEFjXJZOiFYfUsH1L6D3%3Fsi%3DGOYdbkWpR02b3nP33l_6GQ&t=ODBkODNkNzg1YjVlNmRkMmQ3ZmFjOTVjZGRmMjEyOTk2NjM3MGYwZCxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Surrender”, Cheap Trick

[https://open.spotify.com/track/2ccUQnjjNWT0rsNnsBpsCA?si=3X1Afr4BSzqs7y1hmLseWg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2ccUQnjjNWT0rsNnsBpsCA%3Fsi%3D3X1Afr4BSzqs7y1hmLseWg&t=NDk5MGU0NTk3Y2Y3ZjBiNzM5NTI3ZDM0NGVhNmVjY2UzNzczOWE3NCxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Hurts So Good”, John Mellencamp

[https://open.spotify.com/track/67eX1ovaHyVPUinMHeUtIM?si=Q-FGnVqiSK-Lp-eY5lDhEA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F67eX1ovaHyVPUinMHeUtIM%3Fsi%3DQ-FGnVqiSK-Lp-eY5lDhEA&t=N2RlMjI3NThjODhkN2U1ODJhMjZiMmI4ODYyMDJmMmM0NGJjOTBmOSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Walls”, Gordon Lightfoot

[https://open.spotify.com/track/3d465okspe05389wYzzxUs?si=7KGixHYvT8u07-8SCD3oew](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F3d465okspe05389wYzzxUs%3Fsi%3D7KGixHYvT8u07-8SCD3oew&t=MWQwNjRiYjIzM2M2ODgwZTAzYjFjZjNlMDQ2NjhhN2U2ZjE3YmJiMyxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“The Trapeze Swinger”, Iron & Wine

[https://open.spotify.com/track/2m0t8SqIROCNqlYz9NJWb7?si=nTCA81yCSDWQv7rP5CSH-A](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2m0t8SqIROCNqlYz9NJWb7%3Fsi%3DnTCA81yCSDWQv7rP5CSH-A&t=ZGIxYzBlNWI4ODEyNGU1NDQyYzY1YWFkNjI1OGU3MzY0MjMwNTVhZSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Fortune”, William Fitzsimmons

[https://open.spotify.com/track/5UcsxVPmXd974EkMtowmNV?si=c1cyeyUFRXCjbNStuG7-_A](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F5UcsxVPmXd974EkMtowmNV%3Fsi%3Dc1cyeyUFRXCjbNStuG7-_A&t=OWMxYjJhZDcxMGUwMDkxMzM5ZDRkNmVmOWNlMjVkZjNkOTUyMTRhNSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Three Rounds and a Sound”, Blind Pilot

[https://open.spotify.com/track/44BGoGw0sUc0Txh8Y4ZyFg?si=-yFZpLPsQIa8–aBjm85Zw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F44BGoGw0sUc0Txh8Y4ZyFg%3Fsi%3D-yFZpLPsQIa8--aBjm85Zw&t=ZjZiY2Y4ODM4NGFhZjgzNDUzYzg5YzA0ODQ4OGFlYWY4NDJjOGZlNSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“With or Without You”, U2

[https://open.spotify.com/track/2x45xqISlmmDJqxOqr8BuS?si=I9zuF3LLSViNLxxeA7KY6Q](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2x45xqISlmmDJqxOqr8BuS%3Fsi%3DI9zuF3LLSViNLxxeA7KY6Q&t=YmYxZTNjNTc2NDhlOWM0MjNiODNhYjQ3OTdiZWQ0YmI2NTUxYjM1MSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Medley: The Loner, Cinnamon Girl, Down by the River”, Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young

[https://open.spotify.com/track/2eOjdOOIajxsonr2arkfie?si=TrWQ-qXVTM27_ebwK_bSsA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2eOjdOOIajxsonr2arkfie%3Fsi%3DTrWQ-qXVTM27_ebwK_bSsA&t=MTBhNjNkNmUxMWM0NzkwYzBiM2U3OGI4MDExMzlhNjA1YWFlYjAzMSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Gravity”, Vienna Teng

[https://open.spotify.com/track/4pYag7Qcr2q7U0h6NmfMW9?si=6NqqAbDdQ2i-WfLcwh_yrQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F4pYag7Qcr2q7U0h6NmfMW9%3Fsi%3D6NqqAbDdQ2i-WfLcwh_yrQ&t=MTM1NWQxN2MxYTcwZDQ0MDI5OTNiYmVjMTJlYjRlZGVlNzBmZjYzYSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“What the Water Gave Me”, Florence + the Machine

[https://open.spotify.com/track/3RiOPzAvhNKuMIdPYOrKV8?si=vS7jyqrjTWWVH-bh3tei1A](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F3RiOPzAvhNKuMIdPYOrKV8%3Fsi%3DvS7jyqrjTWWVH-bh3tei1A&t=ZWRiMzMwZWZiOTkxNmJhOWRiZTViNjk0MDdhYzgzNGU1NDNhYzhhOSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)

“Name”, Goo Goo Dolls

[https://open.spotify.com/track/1G8jae4jD8mwkXdodqHsBM?si=rrNefSHtQZyPW8gUECWblA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F1G8jae4jD8mwkXdodqHsBM%3Fsi%3DrrNefSHtQZyPW8gUECWblA&t=YTJmN2ZhYjZmYWJhOWViMGYzZjNhMzNkZDhiZTFiYzBkNTkyODJhYSxUQzVCYjk5YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuG4LzkNbElnxgSIqndsA8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcaptaintoomanybattles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182333071542%2Fstucky-playlist-part-iv&m=1)


	5. Part V: The Chase/Pining

**Part V: The Chase/Pining**

_Steve looks for Bucky (“One of These Nights”, “I Will Find You”, I Know You’re Out There Somewhere”, etc); Bucky doesn’t want to be found ( “History”, “My Life”). Eventually, Bucky works through some of his feelings (”Landslide”, ”Shatter Me”, “Freewill”), and both of them pine. The last five songs on the list are basically my headcanon of Bucky letting himself be found._

“Fly by Night”, Rush

<https://open.spotify.com/track/54TaGh2JKs1pO9daXNXI5q>

“Remain Nameless”, Florence + the Machine

<https://open.spotify.com/track/0M15sFSsMfO5Js7FT7EjZg?si=sVtWVXpNQ4aTF9TsrdbYdQ>

“New York”, The Milk Carton Kids

<https://open.spotify.com/track/3VkSuzqfZJhrFUOjCweAKL>

“Dead in the Water”, Ellie Goulding

<https://open.spotify.com/track/5LPlIkilhrn4izTfNAutbC>

“Landslide”, Fleetwood Mac

<https://open.spotify.com/track/5ihS6UUlyQAfmp48eSkxuQ?si=VE6QEGiYRIaYW3YNfrbl_w>

“Race among the Ruins”, Gordon Lightfoot

<https://open.spotify.com/track/1SAiMVOIMzwcm5VDBACiFI>

“One Chance”, America

<https://open.spotify.com/track/37sGpSIEbcfUujBx4CngAL?si=qdl3it8ZTR26s8_-rLGwjA>

“A Case of You”, Joni Mitchell

<https://open.spotify.com/track/4YzASGxdnjlHa8c8x6Xh5b?si=kfPWxJpQRrOrhPkO1piywQ>

“Jezebel”, Iron & Wine

<https://open.spotify.com/track/0cEokwoWvRdX0TgmXIzwq4?si=p5Ck2o0cQj6cIfz7hciFRw>

“Song That I Heard”, the Barr Brothers

<https://open.spotify.com/track/5ebGrSpZwgAqfCoF9mIHKO?si=nCPaEms0TYyUKZoBKtLG9w>

“Tapestry”, Carol King

<https://open.spotify.com/track/4kCS2MgX5dQFyqHy21MzJG?si=sk2U4_tzTEalBRxDuzTkqg>

“One of These Nights”, The Eagles

<https://open.spotify.com/track/608xszaAxVh4m7NcKJiAbF?si=CZF7OBHnQFG6yOt5I8FTJg>

“History”, Jocelyn & Chris Arndt

<https://open.spotify.com/track/7eZiUFoAlLdO9KRWjHOH2f?si=iD2202tIRv6HRY-rmZASnQ>

“Reelin’ in the Years”, Steely Dan

<https://open.spotify.com/track/4oup3KfsjiTNmx5LiJSZQf?si=3n0piov4RBa-jnW27cuycQ>

“Use Me”, the Goo Goo Dolls

<https://open.spotify.com/track/0PFfAiEFREC6PugLPN03aa?si=TptmCbYCRp-lapj0lTUzwA>

“Evening on the Ground (Lilith’s Song)”, Iron & Wine

<https://open.spotify.com/track/5yDqBbPxo9j44rsNa1Fuv6?si=iTkMqremSSmXd8LJjmW88w>

“Blackbird”, the Beatles

<https://open.spotify.com/track/4Z92RMiyJpUrApZi3LtpJ6?si=l2oy2YiEQamr6OoV-Y2VIA>

“Paper Airplane”, Alison Krauss

<https://open.spotify.com/track/7DvkBvGaUxCjXMOui8vWDj?si=2p5U_8yXRruhgrXAk8WwWQ>

“Corrina, Corrina”, Bob Dylan

<https://open.spotify.com/track/1L4RtuEiAiwdX5taX4meLI?si=V47WdBH6RguIuml12Wgp4g>

“She Will Find Me”, Dougie MacLean

<https://open.spotify.com/track/4KMbcHbnUXIElItbl9lTah?si=X2asOsI_Qe6IvhfMhfr1Rg>

“I Will Find You”, Clannad

<https://open.spotify.com/track/7adEE6HVOu1eOcGDTZXcei?si=usxfwCrPRTW6PMst5yolFw>

“Oblivion”, M83

<https://open.spotify.com/track/66fKIbn90iaQZ0jEuurozt?si=JDrOF2xYRliPdi8I-mS6Nw>

“Kathy’s Song”, Simon & Garfunkel

<https://open.spotify.com/track/4NEIXWQRmZEzL44x6OoAXg?si=iYAa1AWOSMieCC8oYJriCQ>

“Jesse”, Joan Baez

<https://open.spotify.com/track/5yezEE3O5UpXAjd8pQvWdz?si=t02wQ5j1TLCEiCkeUxjonw>

“My Life”, Billy Joel

<https://open.spotify.com/track/6Ep2XErOa5SCBGzARBpCr4?si=W7e1Y8rzTEuZTx8kim0XHA>

“Me and Bobby McGee”, Janis Joplin

<https://open.spotify.com/track/1IqFh00G2kvvMm8pRMpehA?si=w0p4yzVVQ5G1Ih3mKHKisg>

“Alexandra Leaving”, Leonard Cohen

<https://open.spotify.com/track/6UDouNjHCwal7zhVunKpGv>

“Magnificent Outpouring”, Gordon Lightfoot

<https://open.spotify.com/track/7B4P1bI3GNDHw3LJQvaYUF?si=_eZbnXaXSt2kBQ2cVtTSEw>

“49 Bye-Byes”, Crosby, Stills & Nash

<https://open.spotify.com/track/7JwzafvOsvmJdFBcFwZJq6?si=MeSv6lnZTiakVsyv7ffKeA>

“Broken Wings”, Dougie MacLean

<https://open.spotify.com/track/7AxMX58bxuf97hvGWh5rh7?si=Tjo9WstJQECj_3m-CPW0qA>

“Pack Up Your Sorrows”, Judy Collins

<https://open.spotify.com/track/6borPvEaeKuex2ql7AZuEs>

“Shatter Me”, Lindsey Stirling

<https://open.spotify.com/track/7qqO2U0CrXbBJBqK3173ls?si=JM1t-L6VRZ68DER98yJcmg>

“All of Me”, Billie Holiday

<https://open.spotify.com/track/79fXdfpOPGaXO1gfdq2onl>

“I Know You’re Out There Somewhere”, the Moody Blues

<https://open.spotify.com/track/783JOk9yBzkDETixt5lj4P?si=dfqSg12-QgOGTGME4um6JQ>

“Shattered” (Turn the Car Around), O.A.R.

<https://open.spotify.com/track/32oh9wNU89gmX6CohLTdeG>

“Helplessly Hoping”, Crosby, Stills & Nash

<https://open.spotify.com/track/1UKobFsdqNXQb8OthimCKe>

“Come Monday”, Jimmy Buffett

<https://open.spotify.com/track/0MCEyblOTWTz4br86NA2Fu>

“I Still Haven’t Found What I’m Looking For”, U2

<https://open.spotify.com/track/6wpGqhRvJGNNXwWlPmkMyO>

“If You Love Somebody Set Them Free”, Sting

<https://open.spotify.com/track/6i0g5cTohuFbvf9NW29HhT>

“Goodnight New York”, Vienna Teng

<https://open.spotify.com/track/6CtWZu57qNu9mdxrLnLd8B>

“Is There Anyone out There”, Toad the Wet Sprocket

<https://open.spotify.com/track/4hfpA3pAoFZih4qH7c0PrR>

“Poison & Wine”, The Civil Wars

<https://open.spotify.com/track/3wsZYuHJrk3lssa7V7jvye>

“Berlin”, POLIÇA

<https://open.spotify.com/track/54BHeh9SiEvwWemqYp6Gni>

“Islands”, Sara Bareilles

<https://open.spotify.com/track/661ZfXbuoFYd3NkgnqaQ3v>

“Big God”, Florence + the Machine

<https://open.spotify.com/track/1NcXkWB3UwXfMt8izByICb>

“Come As You Are”, Nirvana

<https://open.spotify.com/track/4P5KoWXOxwuobLmHXLMobV>

“Human”, Rag’n’Bone Man

<https://open.spotify.com/track/58zsLZPvfflaiIbNWoA22O>

“Your Wildest Dreams”, The Moody Blues

<https://open.spotify.com/track/1T4iwEA2ySieXjWxjiMVWs>

“Kill in the Cure”, Jocelyn and Chris Arndt

<https://open.spotify.com/track/6vB952wctQO2emGtWUkko1>

“Shake it Out”, Florence + the Machine

<https://open.spotify.com/track/4lY95OMGb9WxP6IYut64ir>

“Freewill”, Rush

<https://open.spotify.com/track/2XwYeBzumtjxVbFWwhJpsy>

“You Can Call Me Al”, Paul Simon

<https://open.spotify.com/track/0qxYx4F3vm1AOnfux6dDxP>

“Shrike”, Hozier

<https://open.spotify.com/track/083PU4XnYAOMAGVruma3vb>

“Confusing Happiness”, Lo-Fang

<https://open.spotify.com/track/3dkBJwowESza2oKEqVcqDU>

“Sky Full of Song”, Florence & the Machine

<https://open.spotify.com/track/64fzn2ewOdSH57wrxTPGov?si=K8l0qmnRRla7WYs74du7jg>

“St. Stephen’s Cross”, Vienna Teng

<https://open.spotify.com/track/5cLK9T8ZZTGyEwp68M0daA?si=4kSblaR-TYG2BYoW_eaUlw>


	6. Part VI: Reunion

**Part VI: Reunion**

_In a better world, Bucky and Steve have the reunion they (and we) deserve._

“Genghis Khan”, Miike Snow

<https://open.spotify.com/track/6MDijuuArPJv1vbp7K1x3f>

“Gimme Shelter”, the Rolling Stones

<https://open.spotify.com/track/1dv3ePjze9tPq2pk8eWJdR?si=euyJvdD1S_6SpBswnVDF_A>

“Carry On Wayward Son”, Kansas

<https://open.spotify.com/track/4DMKwE2E2iYDKY01C335Uw?si=cICr1SHRQXGhReY5sC5PgA>

“20 Years”, The Civil Wars

<https://open.spotify.com/track/4psC5agYNMRBscGeLTqhc3>

“Come Away With Me”, Nora Jones

<https://open.spotify.com/track/0Cvjlph1WGbwZY1PlMEtJY>

“Fortress Around Your Heart”, Sting

<https://open.spotify.com/track/6oPtHUtXhUMrMHjd05aBfC>

“Here Comes the Rain Again”, Eurythmics

<https://open.spotify.com/track/78RIER8V6EhrqVPOBi2GYa>

“Wasteland, Baby!”, Hozier

<https://open.spotify.com/track/1HYnjKqSSHh1tdl2Hi57zH>

“21 Guns”, Green Day

<https://open.spotify.com/track/64yrDBpcdwEdNY9loyEGbX>

“Love is Blindness”, Jack White

<https://open.spotify.com/track/7LkeGVMnfReut5AoI3ED3h>

“My Beloved Monster”, Eels

<https://open.spotify.com/track/0GXPDJCtVhrgZFuVlepFLp>

“The Right Thing to Do”, Carly Simon

<https://open.spotify.com/track/6sKwPF9awJx0EwSs55G8BE>

“Thirsty Boots”, Judy Collins

<https://open.spotify.com/track/2KlVY7O9YdzE7vGk2nOyab>

“Just Remember I Love You”, Firefall

<https://open.spotify.com/track/4mxaH9MLP8VN8vXX46y3Jd>

“The Story”, Brandi Carlile

<https://open.spotify.com/track/44IeABaLLsnFVb7rjzNTzS>

“Longer”, Dan Fogelburg

<https://open.spotify.com/track/6OKrPnWUC8FccKiLVpxQWQ>

“Antebellum”, Vienna Teng

<https://open.spotify.com/track/7hSPU5mA6fRQVUpghuth1i>

“Notbroken”, The Goo Goo Dolls

<https://open.spotify.com/track/5LQ6iIMryZCm5vr3uoDujf>

“The Mary Ellen Carter”, Stan Rogers

<https://open.spotify.com/track/0QADWIcN6WE6EypuM0ghLg?si=TK0QiNYdQhih3m0SkOYErQ>

“You’ve Got a Friend”, James Taylor

<https://open.spotify.com/track/69l8nFPu0LWmnoJX7YSVYc>

“You Can Touch”, Crowded House

<https://open.spotify.com/track/67MIrHqNN1a1VB0OX6tEc7>

“Since You Asked”, Judy Collins

<https://open.spotify.com/track/4jrjOcXLUl7rCBINZJ9FS1>

“Wasted on the Way”, Crosby, Stills & Nash

<https://open.spotify.com/track/42TFhl9RznJZi5Xcd2PZDb>

“The Moment”, Toad the Wet Sprocket

<https://open.spotify.com/track/6fXMBtWjjUKv6ABTDPdBMS>

“Hold the Line”, Toto

<https://open.spotify.com/track/4aVuWgvD0X63hcOCnZtNFA>

“I’m a Believer”, Smash Mouth

<https://open.spotify.com/track/0C9jZPUv4SuaXkuEQw6L40>

“Renegades”, X Ambassadors

<https://open.spotify.com/track/0fYVliAYKHuPmECRs1pbRf>

“With a Little Help from my Friends”, The Beatles

<https://open.spotify.com/track/2RnPATK99oGOZygnD2GTO6>

“Almost (Sweet Music)”, Hozier

<https://open.spotify.com/track/5Apvsk0suoivI1H8CmBglv>

“New Constellation”, Toad the Wet Sprocket

<https://open.spotify.com/track/1ZznkxpZJoVGMnS0oZq3Pt>

“Ocean Deep”, Icarus Falling

<https://open.spotify.com/track/7jnoLe2sUp6dj6VFDqpkqj>

“No Plan”, Hozier

<https://open.spotify.com/track/4byXh93siQtzKLdjKuJaAF>

“I Belong to You”, Brandi Carlile

<https://open.spotify.com/track/2V7fTvZ7ayvDgx1A8hqpZZ>

“Sweeter”, Fuzz and Carrie

<https://open.spotify.com/track/7MwnyDpeQdXAqiyApWMQfu>

“In My Life”, Judy Collins

<https://open.spotify.com/track/0eh3zsfNFRxAWYpnWocxfW>

“At Last”, Etta James

<https://open.spotify.com/track/0CmIALzGn4vHIHJG4n3Q4z>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll continue adding songs to this if there's enough interest-- let me know! In the meantime, I hope you find a few songs to love, or to listen to while you read/write Stucky fic. As I said, feel free to rec me songs in the comments; I'm always happy to find new music!


End file.
